Geeze Doumani AKA The Family We Chose
by halfhuman123
Summary: Friends, family, love, laughter... we don't choose the family we have... or do we? My OC's... Plus the marvelous mini's of Ponytail30527! Please review, it makes me want to write more. STORY COMPLETE! Thanks for reading!
1. Monster Hunters!

A/N: Thanks for checking out another Halfhuman123 special! This one's going to be extra SUPER special, because I got to steal... I mean kidnap... I mean... Borrow. Ponytail30527's mini's! I've been working on this for near a month, making sure it's perfect for you people! So, without further ado, I own ONLY two characters in this story, thanks to Ponytail for being awesome, and review!

Geeze Doumani -- Exclamation, said after something very odd happens.

**Chapter 1: Monster Hunters!**

It was Friday, long after the doors to the zoo had closed. And Fridays meant the people were away, and the zoo kids would play! So the girls invited each other for a slumber-party at the slasher cave, and the boys decided it was a great time for a sleep-over at J.J's bouncy castle. Peanut was excited, he hadn't gotten to hang out with his two best friends lately, because... well...

He looked over at his mom, who was staring at the ceiling again. She had been like this all week. It was the strangest thing, one minute she was fine, the next... she was more or less catatonic, answering questions simply, not really even smiling. It wasn't like her. "Mom... I'm going to J.J's now, okay?" Peanut asked her, his eyes full of concern. She mumbled and waved him good-bye, before giving him a quick hug.

Maybe he shouldn't even go at all, he thought to himself, now halfway to J.J's place. But what would he do for her anyways? He'd been trying to cheer her up all week... Maybe Eggy and Marshal could help him figure it out! That was a great idea, if anyone could think of a plan, the three of them together could easy! Peanut was about to run to J.J's when something warm, yellow and fuzzy collided with him and sent him falling backwards. "Eggy?" The young duck (though second oldest in his family) stared back at him, and then waved a quick greeting to him. ("Yo!") "Dude, are you alright?" The otter helped his friend up, but he didn't seem to be injured at all.

"I'm fine, but I've got something to show you, we have to go!" Peanut crossed his arms and put down his bag of stuff, (candy, games, cards... all for the sleep-over.) waiting for the duckling to explain. "There's a monster! In the zoo hospital!" Really? That was the news? Everyone knew there was no such thing as monsters, and Peanut thought that Eggy was way smarter than that.

"Monster!? For real!? We gotta go see it!" A voice made the two young animals jump a few inches into the air. Finally, their third friend, Marshal, had shown up. As soon as they had calmed down, Eggy was rearing to go and show them his discovery.

Peanut, however, was a bit more apprehensive about the whole thing. "There isn't a monster, you guys." He tried to reason with them, but they kept going on about what kind they thought it was. How could they think about something so silly at a time like this? He really needed their help with his mom. "Don't you want to help her too? I know you do." He said, poking Marshal specifically in the chest. The penguin brushed it off and grumbled, complaining that he still wanted to see the monster. Arguing was getting them nowhere fast. "Fine. We'll go see... WHATEVER it is, then we'll go back and help mom. Agreed?" That seemed to be an idea everyone could live with, and they took off towards the zoo hospital.

It was true that Marlene had been feeling off. Something just wasn't right. Every time she went to do something, she would feel like something was missing, or something was wrong... No matter what she did, she couldn't put her finger on it. So, quite simply, she DIDN'T, and laid around all day instead, trying to figure it out. Except doing that just made her more depressed, and it was spreading to Peanut. The otter sighed and sat up, rubbing at her eyes. She would just have to get over it. For Peanut's sake.

The noise coming from the hospital was loud! It sounded like a car alarm had been going off in there. And Peanut couldn't actually believe it might _really_ be a monster. "Told you so." Eggy remarked, nudging the other boy. He grunted and rubbed at the spot, but didn't move. "So... how are we going to fight it?" The penguin next to him backed up a bit. No one said anything about fighting it! It might be huge! It could gobble them all up in one bite, why were they going to try to fight it? "Think about it, do you really want that thing to go after our families?"

"ROOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAARRRR!!" A throaty noise rattled the cages of the small, one room building. It startled the three youngsters outside, and they turned into a huddling mass of nerves. "BEEOOOOOOO BEEEOOOOOOO BEEEEEOOOOOOOO!" As did... a car alarm? What kind of weird monster was this?

One of a kind. "Would you STOP... doing that? I'm trying to think." A calm voice that could only be heard inside the office made the "monster" stop it's incessant growling and roaring and... car alarm-ing. Only the monster wasn't really that... monstrous. A young female otter crossed her arms and humphed at the male beside her.

She pushed her long bangs out of her face and glared at him. "And what would you say if those noises saved us and got us out, hmm? I bet you'd be feeling pre-tty foolish." She said. Her brown eyes sparkled when she realized the boy was about to rise to her challenge before he stopped himself. Her older brother was always the perfect picture of control. And she hated it.

Just once she wanted to see him freak out over something. "Then I would bow to you and call you the greatest ruler sister in the world, and dance to that song you like." She gasped. He never wanted to dance to that song she liked! "But that's never going to happen, because your idea is stupid." Her hands fell to her sides and he went back to thinking. He was SO going to pay, as soon as they got out of there. Well... if they ever did get out. It was starting to look less and less like they were going to. She whimpered a bit and her brother reached his hand for hers. Even though they were in separate crates, they could still comfort each other. "Hey, now. No tears, alright? I'd rather hear those monster noises again." But he regretted it the moment he said it, because that got her going again.

He was about to yell for her to stop when another voice came in through a window somewhere. "Hey! Who's in there!?" That wasn't a human, it was an animal! And a young one at that. Maybe they could get help! The girl looked back at the boy excitedly. They were saved! And it was all thanks to the noises. The boy rolled his eyes and got ready to swallow his pride, but his sister shook her head, telling him it could wait until later. "Is there a monster in there?" A monster? They looked at each other, making sure neither of them were anything but otters.

"No." The girl said. "But if I shake my head really fast, I kinda look like a dog."

Her brother promptly slapped the back of her head, just hard enough to hopefully knock some sense into her. "Why would you even say that?"

Outside, Marshal was considering what she had just said. It made sense, actually. "Well, we know they're not robots. Robots don't have a sense of humor." The three boys walked under the window and climbed up the wall with ease. Once on the ledge, they could see the two otters in cages on a counter, no monsters anywhere in sight. Still... "Peanut, you should go." He stuttered indignantly. Why him? Why couldn't one of the others go? " Because you look like them, and if they're monsters in disguise, they'll feel more comfortable around you. Just go!"

Peanut cracked open the window and slid through while the others watched, muttering angrily to himself as he climbed down the cabinets to the floor. "Just go, he says... Monsters in disguise, he says... I'll show him a monster..." He finally reached the side of the counter the two "otters" were on and yelled up to them. "Are you SURE you're not monsters?" He asked. A boy's voice sighed and told him that they weren't, but they did really need help. Well, that was good enough for him. "They're not monsters, help me up!" Peanut yelled. Almost instantly, Marshal and Eggy slid through the same window, and jumped down, rushing as fast as four little bird legs could carry them. The three worked together to push Peanut to the top of the counter, sending him crashing into one of the cages.

He rubbed his head, and heard a soft noise in front of him. "Are you okay? That looked like it hurt." A girl was talking, and laughing, at him. Peanut opened his eyes and was about to yell at her when he stopped. Two of the strangest eyes he'd ever seen were watching him from about three inches away. There was something about those eyes he just couldn't get away from.

Something that made him almost deaf to Marshal calling his name over and over again. "PEANUT!" He had to yell to even get a response out of him. "S'cuse me real quick, folks." Marshal said, dragging the half-responsive otter away from the cages. "Hey, what's the matter with you?" Peanut didn't get a chance to explain, as he was being shaken by his best friend. "Focus, man. We don't have time for you to make googly eyes at a girl. We have to help your mom, remember?" The otter broke his hold on him and ran toward the cages, saying they could help her after they let the other two out.

Marshal crossed his arms and looked at Eggy, who was watching him closely. "Can you believe this guy? A girl comes into the picture, and he thinks he's Superman."

The little duckling smiled. "Looks like our boy's got himself a girlfriend." Marshal didn't smile.

"She's not his girlfriend. She's just a girl in a cage, that's all."

Eggy laughed out loud and patted Marshal on the back. He could be so thick sometimes. "Why are you in denial? It's not like she's **your** girlfriend." Marshal shoved Eggy a bit before going back to watching Peanut.

He was doing a good job in letting them out, he had gotten the boy out, now they were working together to free the girl. "Okay, I'm not in denial, because..." He struggled to think of a reason. "The denial is a river in Egypt." That would work. Eggy countered, though, asking if he meant the Nile. "That's what I said. The Denial. You should pay attention in school more, Eggy." The duckling rolled his eyes, but hid it from their two, finally freed guests. "Hey, great, you're free! Uhm... who the heck are you, anyway?"

Peanut was about to tell him he was being rude, and the girl apparently thought the same thing, but answered him anyway. "I'm Roz, and this is my big brother Cube." She said, extending her arm out. He was about to shake her paw, but she snatched it away coolly, grinning the whole time. The two of them made quite a pair, Roz was blond and fairly shaggy with brown eyes, and her brother was neatly kept and a dark, sandy color with green eyes. The pair grabbed a zoo map from off the counter and started to leave. "Anyway, maybe we'll see you later. Bye!" Peanut waved enthusiastically, and Marshal just rolled his eyes.

"Oh, brother." He pulled the otter away, and together the three of them headed to the penguin's den, to finish packing for the sleep-over.

----------

Next Time On Geeze Doumani!

The "eyes" have it, and we finally learn who Roz and Cube are. But you already know, don't you? Well, Peanut doesn't! And neither does Marshal. Did no one tell them!?

A/N: Don't forget to review!


	2. Brothers and Sister

A/N: Another chapter, kudos goes out to **Ponytail30527 for reviewing!**

**Chapter 2: Brothers and Sister**

"Are you sure we're going the right way, Roz?" Cube asked after only a few minutes of walking. His kid sister checked the map and looked above her head to see an otter plaque in front of a watery habitat. She looked back at him, and he shrugged. "Well, alright then." The two of them ditched the map and dove into the water, coming back up when they reached the entrance of the cave. "Ready, Roz?" She smiled and nodded her head enthusiastically. "KNOCK KNOCK!"

Marlene sat up and looked around. Maybe that was Peanut? But then again... why would Peanut knock? "Come in. No, wait, who is it?" She probably should have asked that first. She walked to the door and poked her head out... only to be pushed back by something pouncing into her stomach, sending her and whatever-it-was rolling back into the cave. She leaned back to try to get a good look at the two faces, for there were two of them she now noticed... one of which stared at her with her own eyes... "ROZALIN!! CUBERT!? What are you DOING here!?" It didn't even matter, though. She held them and hugged them, tears of happiness coming to her eyes.

Roz reached up to wipe her mothers' eyes. "We came to visit you, mom. Because we love you! And also, being at home sucks." Cube elbowed her from beneath his mothers' arm, widening his eyes. "What? It's true. And you better stop hitting me, I'm the favorite." Marlene laughed at this, more out of nerves than anything else. She had never gotten to write and tell her first children about their newest little brother... nor had he heard anything about his older brother and sisters. She was more than pleased her first children were back, but... this was going to be a **long** night...

Meanwhile, said youngest child was being picked on by his two friends about a girl he didn't even know. "For the last time, I was JUST helping her! I am not in love with her, I don't even know who she is! It was just..." Those eyes. Peanut couldn't shake the feeling that he **knew** those big, hazel orbs. How was beyond him, as he'd never met the girl before. At that moment, Skipper and the rest of his team had just dropped the girls off at their sleep-over, and Buttons at J.J's. The lead penguin decided to just listen in.

"Then why were you watching her with those big, goo-goo eyes? Oh yeah, because you LLUUURRRVE her." One could watch the exchange like a tennis match, which was exactly what one young duckling and four older penguins were doing.

The otter had been taking the whole thing very well, but now he was starting to get annoyed. "Shut your beak, dude!" He crossed his arms and pouted while Marshal started chanting about how he had a girlfriend. "Sorry, I guess you wanted you and Elli to be the only couple." He had been waiting to use that one for weeks, and when underneath Marshal's feathers turned red, he knew he had hit a sore spot.

He shook a not-very threatening flipper at Peanut. "You take that back!" Eggy sat back and laughed, now goading on the pair. It's good that he was just watching, however, because Peanut started yelling, at the same time as Marshal, that started an argument between the two that only stopped when they were pulled apart by Rico and Skipper.

Peanut was panting by the end of it and saying something about someone's eyes being familiar. "Alright, calm down, both of you." Skipper said, and on command, they did. "Now, what's this about?"

Since both boys were looking murderous and not making any kind of sense, it was up to Eggy to fill in the adults. "They're talking about the otter girl." He then told them about the adventure to the hospital, and as the story went on, the penguins' eyes widened. "What were their names again?"

Marshal laughed. "Something really weird... box?" Peanut, who had just then decided to not be mad at his best friend, snickered loudly. "Square! That was his name." The three boys laughed loudly before realizing the adults weren't saying anything. "Dad... that was supposed to be funny."

It didn't matter, he still wasn't laughing. He had this far off look, like he had thought of this really good memory. At least he was smiling. "His name is Cube." Skipper said shortly, before leading the charge up the stairs, each penguin behind him looking equally excited.

Not wanting to be left behind, Eggy, Marshal, and Peanut followed, the penguin commenting, "That wasn't exactly the reaction I thought that would get."

Roz stood up when she heard a familiar noise of splashing outside, and wondered if it could be her new friend who helped her out before. Though, she was pleasantly surprised when she found out it was Skipper, Kowalski, Private and Rico. "SKIPPER!" She said, jumping into the penguin's arms. He smiled and swung her around the room, making her giggle loudly. "S-Skipper, stop, you're gonna make me dizzy!" She yelled, wrapping her arms around his neck and holding him tight, her face coming to rest on his shoulder. "I missed you." She admitted quietly. What was there not to miss? The smell of fish and the feel of his feathers assaulted her face, but she liked it. He nodded. Even though he hadn't thought about her too much since she left, seeing her now made him realize how much he DID miss having her around. The girl was like his own daughter, and he hadn't seen her in so long. She had gotten big in their time apart, he noted, though he was glad she was still small enough to hold. The lead penguin looked over at Cube, who had grown another inch or two, and was almost as tall as Private.

The boy waved at him, and he saluted back, before going back to spinning his sister and watching her giggle till they both thought she would puke. Or at least... that's what would have happened, if Marshal hadn't walked in just then. He watched the pair, growing a little more angry with each spin, until his dad finally saw him, and a flicker of something crossed his face. In that moment, Skipper was at a loss for words, and didn't know what to do. "Oh, hey, Marshal." He said, holding Roz still so she could bury her head into his chest. Marshal's frown deepened, but he didn't say anything. The small penguin just crossed his arms and tried to look angry, but he wasn't sure what, exactly, he was angry about. He wasn't even sure who these kids WERE. Roz looked at Skipper before patting him on the head so he would let her down. She walked (very slowly and wobbling a bit, since she was still dizzy.) to Marlene, where she made a face before sitting down and laughing with her.

"HEY!" Peanut finally spoke up, startling the group. "You have the same eyes as my mom! That's why I couldn't look away from you!" All at once, things started to get very, very uncomfortable. Roz stared at Marlene, at first just to examine her eyes. But as Peanut's words started to sink in... _Same eyes as my mom....__**my**__ mom..._ She blinked a couple of times, and looked between the pair.

Cube caught on first, however. He looked at Peanut and raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean **your** mom? She's **our** mom." His breathing sped up, and he looked to his mom, who's arms were now opening for the other otter... not him. "Kowalski... Skipper, what's going on?"

At that moment, Marshal decided to jump in, though he didn't know it was a mistake at all. "Yeah, dad, what's going on?"

Two heads turned at the same moment to face Skipper, who looked like he would rather be anywhere but there right then. And poor Eggy, who was the odd one out in all of this, slowly backed out of the cave, mumbling something about not wanting to be in the room when the awkwardness hits the fan. Roz stood up and pointed at Skipper. "So wait... did you... so that must mean..." Cube watched her put pieces together, though which ones, he had no clue. "You two finally shacked up, huh!?" He slapped his forehead. Wrong pieces, he thought, as the two adults blushed and looked away.

Cube grabbed his little sister by the hand. "Roz, I don't think that's exactly pressing at this moment."

She ripped her paw from his and scratched the back of her head. "Of course it is. Though depressing or impressing, I won't know until someone tells me that I'm right." Cube didn't even know where she GOT those pieces. Skipper pulled her aside, and told her that her brother was probably right, and they had more important things to discuss just now. "Depressing." She decided, pulling out a small clip from the back of her head, releasing a good inch of uncut fur. "Very depressing." Roz pouted, but allowed herself to be picked up by Skipper, and held to him once more, as their mother tried to explain everything to her three children.

When Marlene was finished, only Peanut was still a little bit confused. "So wait... where's your dad, then?" He asked. Marlene was about to answer that too, but Roz jumped in.

"He died a long time ago, to save our lives..." She finished quietly, finding herself squeezing Skipper a bit harder than she meant to. But he didn't mind it. "So does this mean I have a little brother?" She asked. Marlene nodded, and Peanut walked up to her, hoping to at least shake her hand. But instead, when she hopped out of Skipper's flippers, he got a hug. "Good. I don't think I could stand another big brother." She said.

The big brother in question watched Peanut a bit before smiling down at him and ruffling his fur a bit. "Yeah, this is way better than getting another pain in the butt little sister." He said, winking. Peanut's smile widened. He could get used to this. He never had siblings before, and these two... well, they were pretty awesome. The otter chanced a glance at Marshal, who was looking happy for him, but kinda put out at the same time.

He walked up to him, looking semi-bashful and apologetic. "Don't say it." Peanut said, stopping him before he even opened his mouth. The two best friends smiled at each other, before hugging quickly, making sure no one saw. Roz was busy having her fur fiddled with by her mom, and Skipper and Kowalski were talking with Cube. Best of all, his mom had gone back to normal, and she was happy again. All she needed was her family back together again.

It got late all too fast, but Roz and Cube reassured everyone they'd be there in the morning. (Roz even stated that they'd probably be there for a lot of mornings.) So, with that, the penguins left, and Marshal went to his sleep-over without Peanut, who said he wanted to spend more time with his new siblings. Marshal rolled his eyes, but he understood, and went to go let the other boys know. Marlene held the three of them in a close hug, and for the first time in a long time felt like her family was back together again.

Except... "Hey, guys? Where's your sister?"

---------------------------------------------

Next Time On Geeze Doumani!

Where in the world is Xiao Ren!? Also, Roz has a confession that throws everyone for a loop! But then later, she does something awesome, so that makes up for it. And... do you smell that? It smells like LOOOOVE! Cue birds! (penguins come in, very much not amused and holding bows and arrows, and wearing... diapers?) Uhm... no, that's not what I... oh, never mind. It's a fluff-a-palooza in the next chapter! Well, as fluffy as it's gonna get so far. Don't worry, more fluff later. (Skipper growls. "Can we take off these ridiculous costumes now?") **I'm** the leader, **I** say when you take your costumes off. (Without missing a beat, four penguins are aiming arrows at me.) Okay, you can take them off.

See you next time!

Please review!


	3. I Do or Do Not Know You

A/N: I was supposed to update this yesterday, so I'm sorry that it's late. I honestly do apologize to all... Five of you reading this. Three of you are **_Ponytail 30527, Soothesayer16,_ and _Knockknocktimerico_. **Thanks, you guys, for reading and reviewing. Seriously, I love reviews. Send me your reviews! Do, please!

**Chapter 3: I Do/Do Not Know You**

Peanut looked at Roz, who smiled at him. "Not me, little brother. Your OTHER sister." His eyes widened. He had ANOTHER sister!? "Yeah, our oldest sibling, Xiao Ren. We just call her Renni. Actually, mom." Roz's face darkened with worry and concern, as did Cube's when he sat next to her. "That's why we're here."

Cube and Roz left California some months ago. Their zoo had gotten a giant shipment of animals, mostly babies, and, finding that baby otters were only fun for a little while, the pair decided to leave it all in the dust. The first choice was to find their aunts or uncle, but they only knew that their aunts were in Southern California, so that's where they went. When they got there, however, they found their aunts... but not Renni, who was supposed to be with them. They told the two that she left one day, in search of her mom, and never came back. Thus began an awesome trip cross-country, and, a good few months and more than a dozen adventures later, they got to New York City.

Which got them to the current point of still not knowing where Renni was. "We were hoping she was here with you, but..." Looking around, she obviously wasn't there. Marlene frowned, and shook her head, telling them she hadn't even heard from Renni for the longest time. If anything, this only made Roz and Cube sadder. Peanut supposed he should be too... she was his sister too, after all... But he didn't know her, or what was going on, really. "I guess there's only one thing to do." Roz, resolved. All eyes were on her as she thought about it, and, reading Cube's stare, made her decision. "We stay until further notice." Everyone cheered, and Peanut seemed the most excited. Just wait till everyone found out he had a brother and a sister! (Technically, he had two sisters, but Roz was there and Renni was not...)

Since it was late, the three of them decided to relax on the floor. Marlene was on a couple of popcorn sacks above them, curled up and in the early stages of sleep. It was then that Peanut tried to get to know his new brother and sister better. "So... You... had a dad?" When Roz nodded yes, he delved deeper. "What was your dad like?"

A soft noise came from her throat. "Our dad." She said. Peanut asked her to repeat herself, but she just shook her head, saying never mind. "Cube looks just like him, you know?" She said, looking back at her big brother. He was leaning back, asleep, it had been a big day for him. "He was... a musician. And a fighter. One time..." She proceeded to tell him a great story about how he stopped a tiger, just by singing to it. Most of it was probably fiction, because she said she wasn't there, but Peanut enjoyed it too. Unbeknownst to either of them, so did Marlene. She remembered that story. It was true, but she said nothing, and just listened. "He really was a hero, Peanut." She thought for a minute, considering her little brother. "I think you would have liked him." A smile crossed her face as she patted his head. "And I know he would have liked you."

The boy scooted closer to her, and she held him in a tight backwards hug. While she was messing with the fur on his head, he heard her say that she's glad she got a new brother. Not that there was anything wrong with her other one. "Really? But... you just met me."

Roz shrugged. "It doesn't matter." Brown eyes peaked at him from somewhere above and he smiled. "You're family, even if I never met you, I'd be glad that I had a brother like you." Not long afterward, the two were fast asleep, very glad to have found comfort in their new family.

Something very warm and wet woke Peanut up only a few hours later. He looked down at his leg, and saw... his sister. "Roz... Rooooz.... ROOOOZZZ..." This was becoming very uncomfortable, very fast. "ROZALIN!" Peanut yelled, waking her up, along with everyone else in the habitat. She looked around, not really sure what his problem was. "You're holding my leg and drooling. Is this something I need to get used to, or..." Marlene snickered and Roz looked extremely embarrassed. Apologizing, she let go of his leg and began to rub her arms.

It appears young Roz has a confession to make. "I was having the best dream... my love was in it." At that second, Marlene felt two things: Completely Confused and Very Old. Her little daughter didn't fall in love, or have crushes, she was too young for that. And if she did, that would mean the girl was getting older, and if she was then surely Marlene-- OH MY GOSH, was that a wrinkle!? As her mother had an internal panic attack, Roz continued. "You see, I... I... I am in love... with pineapple." Oh. Well then. False alarm. Cube was relentless with his laughter, and didn't even bother to hold it in, even when choking on it. "Yes, get your sick laughs in now, but what we have is special." Getting up, Roz makes sure her mouth is clean before making her way out of the cave. Her mother and brothers only asked her where she was going. "I have to find pineapple. I need to tell him how I feel." She turned around and sighed, before stating dramatically, "Don't wait up."

It was hard to tell if she was being 100% serious, or if she was 50% serious and 50% playing them all.

Overcome with silent giggles, it took a while for Cube to even get off the floor. "That was the greatest th-thing I've ever seen!" He said, wiping the tears away. It seemed that that wasn't normal for the girl, and Peanut was the only one thoughtful enough to ask about it. "Oh, no. That's not normal." Cube was taken over by a new wave of giggles. "At least, not for Roz. I never knew," He had to stop when he burst out laughing. "How she felt about... Pineapple!" Both he and his mother fell on top of each other, laughing hard. "Did you see how straight faced she was?" Peanut chuckled a bit before getting his blanket and sitting with his mom and brother, who instantly wrapped his arms around him.

Meanwhile, Roz was facing her fears head-on, and let her love know exactly what she felt. "You see, I've felt this way for a long time, and I didn't even know it, or want to admit it. But it's time now. Pineapple... I love you." The pineapple didn't answer, just rolled over on it's side. But the girl took this as a yes. To what... I'm not even sure. "Oh, pineapple, you've made me so happy!" Squealed Roz, before getting a knife and cutting it open. "You're sweet... and juicy... Mmm... and really tasty on pizza." She said, enjoying what could possibly be the greatest night of her life.

The next morning found a very sticky, and very full Roz laying near the entrance of her new home. She rubbed her self with her pineapple covered hands and looked around, stretching slowly. The zoo was bright and now that it had people, she thought she could get used to living here. Her hands were starting to stick together, so she took a quick dip in the pool, much to the people's enjoyment. A sly smile crossed her face. The otter never really tried entertaining the humans before... this could be... enlightening. Very quickly, she tip-toed back into the cave, grabbed a speaker and her brother's iPod, and slid back outside.

A quick set up later, and she was ready to perform! Little did she know, she was being watched by the boys at Julian's place. "Who is the littlest otter?" Julian asked Maurice, careful not to tread on his son, or any of his little guests. His chubby friend simply shrugged, and both began to watch her. The others slowly started to wake up. Marshal glared across the sidewalk at the otter habitat.

As his eyes grazed across Roz's dancing form he felt himself getting irritated, but he wasn't sure exactly why. It must have been her impression on him from the night before.. "Oh. That's Roz, one of Marlene's kids. I guess she's a show off too." The song Roz was dancing to was bouncy, and the guests were enjoying every second of it. So were Julian and his son. "They arrived last night, her and her brother."

No one was listening to him, and Roz finished her routine by falling onto the ground. The crowd went crazy, waking up the rest of the zoo. "That was a blast! Now I know why other animals do it." She said, trying to catch her breath, and making a few bows at the same times. Her main routine was just her basic capoeira moves, put to music. It was an area of study in which she was something of an expert. The girl couldn't really dance, but she could fight well. A couple of minutes passed before Cube, Peanut and Marlene came out to see a very excited and pumped up Roz. Their mother suggested they take a tour of the zoo, so they could get acquainted with everyone.

A second later, they were off, heading first to Julian's place. Peanut mentioned his sleep-over and Roz looked confused. "You were supposed to be here last night? But you were with us, what about your friends?" It really touched Roz that her brother gave up playing with her friends to get to know her. But before she could say anything else, she was accosted by a very bouncy ball of brown fur.

"You are the one who was dancing before, almost as good as me." Roz groaned, obviously disgusted. She pushed him, and brushed herself off before shrugging. Prince J.J sat up and watched her with excited yellow eyes. When he got a closer look at her, she was actually very pretty, he thought.

"If that's what you want to call it. But I wasn't dancing." From somewhere above her, Marshal laughed. It took most of everything she had not to just jump up and pound him right then. "I wasn't! I was... fighting." She finished lamely. Jumping down in front of her, Marshal glared. For some reason, they just didn't click. He crossed his arms and challenged her, asking her to show him.

At first, she didn't really want to, she'd rather go around the zoo and just have fun. But the more he asked, the more she couldn't resist... and soon, she was stepping back and forth... what Marshal could only consider as dancing. Her footwork became more frantic, and she added flips and cartwheels to whatever it was she was doing. Cube smiled. His little sister had been working on those moves ever since Skipper left, and... Oh, speak of the devil. The penguin leader was watching a few yards away, seemingly impressed with the moves the young otter was performing without fault.

Unfortunately, Marshal didn't realize he was being watched, and he threw a short punch at the girl, which she leap-frogged over with ease before kicking back and hitting him in the back. He fell on his face, and everyone around him laughed, though stopped when he glared up at them. "Aww, did you fall down?" Roz smiled and bounced her way to Skipper, who picked her up with ease. "Don't worry, I bet your dad never told you that I beat him when I was your age." The penguin looked a little offended. As a matter of fact, he hadn't told anyone about that. "Skipper, did you see!? I've been practicing, I've gotten LOADS better." She said, excitedly. Skipper smiled as she told him all about her newest moves and studies, much to Marshal's displeasure. It wasn't that he didn't like Roz. He barely knew her. But she was sucking up to his dad, and it was starting to annoy him. Just because he knew her first, and she had come across the country to visit them. He would have to talk to his dad about that himself.

The group started toward the slasher habitat, to go say hello to the girls, just for a quick introduction.

All of the girls were already awake, and had been since the crowds came in. They were nestled in the back, playing silly games girls usually did at slumber parties. "Okay, Athena, your turn. Pick a number." Haley instructed. Elli held up a cootie-catcher (Where they got one, I do not know. But girls will find them, and play with them.) and Athena rolled her eyes. She didn't really believe in this type of thing, but she picked a number, then a color, then another color. "Your first boyfriend will be... a mystery!" She said. That was only an option because they ran out of boys.

Elli's laugh echoed around the cave, and the other penguin just smiled. She highly doubted her first boyfriend would be a mystery. He'd have to be someone she knew, and that she could share things with. Someone fun, and smart, and--

A loud knocking noise came from the front of the cave, and the girls yelled for whoever it was to come in. It was Marlene, followed by Skipper, who was holding a... something. The thing laughed and looked around at the other girls. It was an otter, one who was about their age. Skipper introduced her as Roz, then looked around and pushed another otter to the foreground, known as Cube. "These are my brother and sister!" Peanut said loudly, causing the girls to jump up and look at the two curiously. The girl was hugging Skipper while watching them all, shyly, but still slightly pleased. Cube, on the other hand, was smiling and laughing and talking with... Athena's dad. Her eyes grew wide as she looked him over. His hands and forearms were covered with big gray gloves, and he was talking to her father about things she thought no one else was smart enough to understand...

"Athena? You okay?" Elli had only seen this look on her friend a few times before, and then right after, Athena would shriek "EUREKA!" and rush off to do some scientific thing. This time, she was just staring at the boy otter and-- oh. OH! It finally clicked. The young penguin's beak curled up into a knowing smile and she nudged Haley and Maurisa, while Lily and Nellie watched eagerly. "I think we found Athena's mystery boy." She whispered, causing the girls to giggle shrilly. Just then, Athena snapped out of whatever trance she was in to look around, and question her friend's loud giggles.

On the other hand, Rozalin was having little to no luck getting J.J. (Who she found out was Julian's son) to leave her ALONE. Hence the reason she stayed securely fastened to Skipper's neck, not wanting to be let down in case the shark formally known as the Prince decided to attack her. But she was starting to look like a child more and more, holding on to her favorite penguin's neck the whole time. Besides, J.J. was off with someone else, she saw him leave... or at least she thought she did. She jumped down and made her way to the girls.

Moving her bangs out of the way, she could count two penguins, two ducks, a lemur and some sort of wild cat thing. "Hi." She said simply. After that, she had NO clue what to do. Other animals her age weren't her thing. But making friends seemed to be a big thing around here.

The smallest penguin was the first to get up, shake her hand and introduce herself as Elli, Private's daughter. That made sense, Roz thought, considering the accent. She even took the time to introduce the others, including Kowalski's daughter, Athena, who was watching her brother very strangely. "Uhmm... what's wrong with--" She didn't even have to complete the sentence before the girls began their shrill titters again. Elli explained her theory and Roz's eyes grew to twice their normal size. "Really!? Adorable, but she's wasting her time." When Haley's face scrunched up and she asked her why, the otter knew she might be alienating herself by doing this, but they _did_ ask. She called Cube over, and Kowalski turned to talk to Skipper instead. "Hey Cube, this is Athena. Kowalski's daughter."

At first, the two looked as though they'd hit it off. However, looks can be deceiving, and then this happened.

"I didn't know Kowalski had a daughter, though. Who's your mom?" Cube asked. His natural inquisitiveness usually got the best of him, but it almost always caused him trouble. Like this time.

"Actually... I'm adopted." A small blush appeared over Athena's beak, or so she thought, and she wished she could control it. Especially in front of Cube. He was so smart, and nice, and funny, and...

"Oh. Well, that makes sense. I mean, you know, you couldn't have just come from him." She raised an eyebrow as he said this, and the girls, who were listening in, looked shocked, not believing he had just said that. "Not that... you COULDN'T be his daughter, just... You know, it makes sense that you're adopted, Kowalski's a good guy for taking in an orphan." Jaws dropped as they listened to the conversation, or in this case, Cube's rambling, progress. Roz rubbed her temple. She knew it would be bad, but she didn't think it would get this bad. Or even get worse. Unfortunately, it did. "That's... that wasn't supposed to sound that bad. Just that, when your parents have died, you know--"

Roz decided then that she should end this before it got any more painful. For anyone. She pulled on Cube's arm, and screwed up her face, complaining how she left something at home. He sighed in relief and told her to stay there while he let the penguins know they were leaving. Nodding ruefully, she waited for him to leave before turning to the other girls, who were watching a very shocked and confused looking Athena space out. "Okay, I didn't even think it would be that bad." She admitted, not masking a humorless chuckle. "He must REALLY like her."

At that, Elli got very excited. If there was a chance that Athena could have the perfect boyfriend... "We should set them up!" She half whispered, and half yelled. Roz grinned. That was so cute, she had to fight to resist the urge to just squeeze the little penguin. As Elli, Nellie, Lily and Haley began to figure out a plan, Cube escorted Roz and Maurisa home, and waved a very shy good-bye to Athena, who waved back, not even looking as if she should.

The small blond otter waved good-bye to the other girls too, who all shouted their salutations back to her, asking if she could play another time or hang out with them. Roz smiled and nodded, all the while thinking how interesting this trip was turning out to be.

------------

Next Time on Geeze Doumani!

FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT! Wait... what fight? Who's fighting? (A crowd has gathered around in a circle to watch a fight between two of the animals) Hey! Move! Okay, I need to see to be able to write about this... WHO'S FIGHTING!? Ugh, what animals!

See you next time!

Please Review.

(5 Days Till Chapter Four!)


	4. Confrontation

A/N: This is my favorite chapter so far. It's also the longest so far. **_Ponytail30527 and knockknocktimerico_, **you guys rock for reviewing. The rest of you rock for reading this, but I can't thank you personally, which makes me kinda sad. Okay, here we go.

**Chapter 4: Confrontation**

The rest of Saturday was uneventful. Roz and Cube got to meet the rest of the animals, and entertain the people until the sun went down. Okay, so not uneventful, but not worth going into extensive detail about. As the clock struck nine o'clock, Cube was near exhausted, Peanut was dozing off where he stood, and Roz was yawning a whole lot. They were on a final walk around the zoo, saying goodnight to everyone and enjoying spending time together. As they arrived at their habitat, they were sluggish and clutching onto each other for support. Marlene smiled as they came through the door and nearly collapsed on the floor. The three of them were getting along very well, even for just meeting twenty four hours ago.

Within the next few minutes (probably not even that), the three siblings were asleep, one right on top of the other in a cute stack. She hugged each of them, and bid them good night, smiling as she fell asleep next to them as well.

The next morning had Marshal and Eggy rushing into the habitat to wake up Peanut. When they saw the tower of the three of them, they couldn't help but smile at each other... before Marshal jumped into it and sent them all tumbling over. Peanut started, but when he noticed it was his best friend, he stopped and laughed. "Dude, good one." He said, giving the penguin a high five. Cube simply rolled over and went back to sleep like the heavy sleeper he was. That just left a very angry Rozalin.

"What the... You!? You're not allowed in here, get out." She growled, outraged. Marshal and Peanut both stared at her, unbelieving of what she said. When they asked her why not, she crossed her arms and glared. Like she needed a reason? The penguin was a bad influence on Peanut, she thought, and, for all intent and purposes, she just didn't like him. "Because I said so. Now, before I have to physically remove you, you had better--"

Roz never got to finish her threat, as her mother had woken up and heard everything. "Rozalin LaFayette, they are just as welcome here as you are. Don't be rude!" She saw her daughter visibly cringe as she called her by her full name. Yes, she has a full name, her father picked her second one. Despite the threat he was receiving before, even Marshal had to snicker at her being yelled at.

It was a stare off between mother and daughter, and since Marlene held the upper hand in being older, and in charge, she won. Roz looked away, sighing and agreeing with her mother. She let Marlene pick her up and hug her, a sort of peace offering, then suggested the four of them play outside. Which reminded Marshal why he came over here in the first place. "That's right! We're playing Volleyball at our place. You wanna go Peanut?" After a long pause, he fake-grinned at Roz. "I guess you could come too, ROZ." He was being forcibly polite. Especially since Marlene was probably going to tell Skipper about Roz's behavior, and he did NOT want to be on that train.

The girl shrugged, and looked back at her big brother. He was still asleep, arms wrapped around a pillow he had stolen. Marlene assured her that she would send him over when he woke up, and Roz left with the other boys. "Your whole name is Rozalin LaFayette?" Peanut asked, when they were safely outside. His sister smiled and nodded proudly. She actually loved her name, and the fact that her father gave it to her. She was the only one her father picked the middle name for. He named Xiao Ren, and Cubert was named after her mother's grandfather. Which left Marlene to pick Renni and Cube's middle name.

"Cube's is Azai Shao, and Renni's is Noel." After a thought, she smiled. "I bet you have one, too. Mom probably just won't tell you until she's yelling at you for breaking something." The pair snickered, and Marshal almost glared at them from over his shoulder. Ever since she got there, Roz had been a bit of a thorn in his side. And after thinking it over (just now, for a second), he decided he actually **didn't** really like her, she was always around Peanut, and his dad... He frowned, climbing carefully over the fence that lead to his habitat. So Skipper had known Roz first, and longest. But... SO WHAT!? Marshal was his son! That counted for more, right!? The boy was getting angry just thinking about it, so he stopped, but the feeling was still there. As the four of them arrived to play, they could see Buttons, Elli... and Athena talking to Cube.

The pair were talking pretty easily, Cube actually taking the time to think about what he was saying this time. Peanut was about to ask how he got there so fast, but Roz rushed over, excited to start playing. She didn't know if she was good at volleyball or not, but she would try her best. The penguins taught them what they knew, and the game started. Marshal was on a team with Roz, Peanut and Eggy, and Buttons, Cube, Athena and Elli were on the other side.

It started off smoothly enough. Bump, set, spike. Pass it to a neighbor, have them get it over. Point, who's up to serve next? When the parents came around to watch their kids play from behind the fence, the score was tied, 14 on, and the next point would win the game. Eggy was up to serve, and for about ten minutes, there was nothing but aggressive serves back and forth. Marshal had the ball coming right toward him, and he knew that they could score on Cube... but he'd have to pass to Roz, which he had taken a point to avoid the whole game. Instead, he did a complex move that tossed the ball behind him, to an unsuspecting Peanut. Unfortunately, he hit it too hard, and it landed with a splash out of bounds, giving a point to the other team.

Game over.

As the other team cheered for their victory, Roz stomped up to Marshal, who was wearing a very sour look on his face and had his arms crossed. "WHAT was that!? I was open, we could have scored!" This started the biggest argument the pair had ever had, and the kids had ever seen.

"You couldn't have put it over, I had to pass it to someone who could!"

"So you passed it to PEANUT!? Peanut is in the back! He couldn't have done it, what's your deal?"

"What are you talking about, I was playing a good game!"

"On Mars, maybe! You haven't passed it to me once! And just so you know, I wasn't JUST talking about the game!"

Marshal suddenly got quiet, and angrier than anyone, even Skipper, had ever seen him before. "You don't know WHAT you're talking about."

"Oh? Well, maybe you could fill me in." Roz started to bear teeth, and Marshal fought back with an angry glare of his own.

"That's gonna happen. NEVER." His face tightened and the friction between them intensified. By now, the kids were all watching, as were the adults, who were just about as unsure to do as their young. "You don't get it. I. Don't. Like you." Everyone watching gasped, and their parents started hopping the fence, to stop the pair from doing any more damage.

Roz laughed. "The feeling's mutual, buddy. Glad we got that out in the open. And to think, all we had to do was play a game that you have no clue how to play!" The volume raised again, and the yelling resumed.

"Please, you're new, you didn't even know how to play an hour ago!"

"Yeah that matters, 'cuz I totally DIDN'T score on them four times!"

"That was luck!"

"What is your PROBLEM!?" Roz growled, and pushed Marshal hard. He stomped his foot. To heck with not getting in trouble, to heck with Roz, and to heck with anyone who was watching.

"YOU'RE my problem!" The penguin pushed her back, and before either knew it, they were fighting; fists-swinging, no-time-to-make-it-pretty, needed-to-get-it-out, fist-to-the-face fighting. Marlene and Skipper were on them as quickly as they could be, separating the pair and holding them still. Neither had more than a few bumps and bruises. Externally.

But both parents knew the two of them had some stuff to talk out.

A few minutes later, Skipper, Marlene, Rozalin and Marshal were sitting downstairs, the youngest two on the floor, and Skipper and Marlene, who promised not to interfere, were sitting at the table. As a compromise for neither of them being grounded, the kids had to talk out what they were feeling, and reach an agreement of some sort. It was mostly Marlene's idea, but seeing the two young he considered his children fight like that... Skipper had to agree. Strongly. For a while, nothing was said.

"Sorry." Marshal started.

"Oh, no you are not." Roz countered. Go ahead and let him get mad and fight her again. Maybe this time she could knock some sense into him.

"Fine, I'm NOT sorry. Happy now?" He was rising to the challenge, Roz pushing his buttons successfully. With a short look over at Skipper and her mom, she bit back a carefully chosen retort. That wasn't why she was here. And she didn't want Skipper to be any more disappointed in her than he already was.

"Not. Really." She sighed and leaned back, and for a second, Marshal thought he saw some sadness in her eyes before she went back to glaring at him. "Honestly, what is your DEAL with me?"

The penguin snickered. "You first." She looked away, and for a second, he thought she wasn't going to say anything. That this whole thing would be over before it even began. But then she spoke, and told him what she felt. Well, about him being a bad influence to her little brother, anyway. That was just one thing, though. His eyes opened wide. "You really haven't been here that long, have you, sister?" Roz tilted her head in a questioning manner, and he continued. "Peanut gets into trouble before me, without me, and without even knowing it sometimes. I remember one time..." The bored look on her face told him that now was not the time for stories. "Well, anyways. I didn't do anything to him." He scooted a little closer to her and looked her in the eyes. "I swear."

What other choice did she have? She believed him. And, in retrospect, it made a lot of sense. Roz made a mental note to talk to her little brother later.

That certainly changed a few things. She wouldn't be **as** harsh on him, for one. Of course, the pair of them would never be best friends like him and Eggy and Peanut were, but she was going to stop fighting him as much, that's for sure. Wait... "What about you, then?" When his eyebrows went up, she pushed her bangs out of her face. "What is your deal with me?" She asked again.

Marshal shifted uncomfortably, and chanced a quick glance at his father, which Roz caught. She looked at both of the adults and, after assuring them they wouldn't fight, got them to leave. Of course, Marlene had to whisper that if she heard anything breaking, they would both be in really big trouble, but they still trudged out and went up the ladder to wait for their children. The otter turned back to Marshal, who was staring at the ground like it stole his ability to prank. "It's... not fair." Marshal practically whispered. Roz leaned in, and he repeated what he said before elaborating. "It's not fair. He's my dad, Roz. Not yours. Stop taking him away from me." His eyes flicked up to her and she jumped. That stare he had been using on the floor was kinda scary directed at her. "Ever since you got here, he's only wanted to spend time with **you. **Even though **I'm** his kid, and you're not even related to him!" Everything he had been feeling since she got there burst out like some sort of dam explosion. "You're messing up **everything **and... and... He's **my **dad, Roz!" The boy repeated, now nearly out of breath. As if he realized something was wrong, his eyes shot back down to the floor. Rozalin blinked, then leaned back. Is that what this was about?

"You think I don't know that?" Marshal looked up when she spoke and found that she was glaring at him, her eyes a deep pool of hurt and sadness, which made Marshal instantly feel bad. "I do. Okay? But... He's the closest thing I have to a father, Marshal. And sometimes, a girl needs a dad." She smiled sadly. "Especially when hers is dead." The boy never thought of it that way before. Peanut told him her dad died before she even got a chance to enjoy him. And, kind of like how Skipper took Marshal in, he took her in. The only difference was she had to do most of her growing up without BOTH parents. For as long as he could remember, he had Skipper, and Marlene if he really needed her. "When I look at the two of you, together... You're so lucky, and you don't even get it. I came back," She paused to take a deep breath. "I didn't even think that you'd... but then you were, and suddenly, Skipper... I didn't know, okay?"

If she was trying to make him feel bad... she was succeeding. Though, looking at her, somehow Marshal didn't think that was her goal. Not right now. "I know you knew him before I did, but ever since you got here, he hasn't done anything with me." Which was very true. Roz literally had stolen his father away from him. Now that he knew how she felt, though... was it really a bad thing? "A guy's gotta wonder... if..." He stopped and looked away, not sure where he was going with that. No, that wasn't right. He knew where he was going with that. _If he doesn't love me like he loves you_. He didn't say it.

In front of him, Rozalin sniffled and inhaled deeply again. She was NOT going to cry. "I'm sorry." She sounded it, and his eyes snapped to hers.

The two sat quietly for a long time, not moving, not looking away.

After five minutes, Marshal got up, and offered his hand to Roz, trying to make amends. She took it, and without words, they knew that what was to be done. Marshal had to stop egging Peanut on as much (at least around her), and Rozalin had to let him have some time with his father, too. She gave him a small smack on the back, which he returned, and, together, they went up the ladder.

Sometimes, that's all it takes.

Next Time On Geeze Doumani

CAAANN YOU FEEEEL THE LOOOVE TONIIIIGHT? (Marlene looks around. "Rozalin?! What are you doing on the voice over thing?") Because there is love in the air here, and... wait... this can't be right... THIS PAIRING CAN'T EXIST! Author lady made a mistake! (A very smug Cube reads over her shoulder. "I don't think she did, Roz... Oooh, this looks cute." The penguin kids rush over and read it too, before breaking out in laughter, Marshal laughing the loudest. "Wow, I didn't know you liked that kind of guy." Cube laughs. "What did you expect, she **was** in love with a pineapple!" More laughter.) Okay, I'm boycotting this chapter! Anyone with me?

I **won't** see you next time!

And if you review, I'll... I'll take away your cookies!

A/N: Choose who does the next Chapter Preview! Start voting now! Also, Cube's middle name means "Little Azai". Next update in four days.


	5. Two Sorta Kinda Dates,,,ish

A/N: You know, Roz can't really get your cookies. I was kidding, honest. So... yeah, you could have reviewed. I swear. You still can, I mean, I love your reviews, and it's because of your reviews that we have our current Next Chapter Announcers! So, in conclusion, and without a moment to spare, I'd like to thank **_Ponytail30527, Knockknocktimerico, _and_ Kowalskiluva11_** for reviewing! You guys rock so gosh darn hard! ... NEXT CHAPTER!

**Chapter 5: Two Sort-of Kind-of Dates... ish.**

When they poked their heads back out, waiting for them were their parents... but they didn't seem to notice the pair. They were too involved in their own little world. Roz smiled, and sneaked up on them, as quietly as she could to listen. Marshal wasn't far behind her. "... maybe. But you know what I mean. So then... sundown?" Skipper said. Both children felt their hearts skip a beat. Could this actually be... a date!?

Marlene nodded. "I like sundown. Sundown should work. And don't worry about it so much, Skipper. It'll be fine, I know it." Marshal barely contained a gasp. Sundown? Liking stuff? That could ONLY be a date. He looked over to Roz, who gave him a quick thumbs up. She was just as excited as him.

"So it's set then. Go ahead and let everyone know, okay?" Something about that was strange. Why did Skipper want everyone to know about their date? "And we'll try to have **this** meeting with as little headache as possible. It should be--"

"MEETING!?" Roz and Marshal burst out at the same time, forgetting that they were spying. Their parents visibly jumped, Skipper even got into a defensive stance before realizing it was just those two.

Just as they were about to be berated for eavesdropping, they got on their parents first. "That was all about a meeting? Seriously!?" Marshal yelled. He couldn't help but feel a little betrayed. It wasn't like they specifically said they were going on a date, but still.

Skipper raised an eyebrow and looked over to Marlene. She looked just as confused as he felt. "Well, yeah. What did you think it was?" Neither wanted to actually SAY, and their stuttering didn't help. "No matter, did you guys work things out?"

They both nodded, and Roz finally made her brain catch up with her mouth. "Yeah, but don't change the subject. We thought..." She paused, looking over to Marshal for help. He was speechless, and therefore... no help. Taking a deep breath, she said it, and hoped for the best. "We thought you two were making date plans."

The reaction wasn't what she expected, as both adults laughed out loud. Doubled over with laughter, actually. Leaving Roz, the poor thing, just as mute as Marshal. "No! What would give you that idea? Come on, Roz." She continued to snicker as she walked to leave the penguin habitat and go let everyone know about the meeting, a little skip in her step. When she realized her daughter wasn't following, she turned back, the girl's face was screwed up in frustration. "Rozzy... what's the matter, sweetie?" She was still giggling.

After a couple of deep breaths, she was able to speak again. "I thought it WOULD be a date." Marlene raised an eyebrow, and looked over to Skipper, who had his own little one to tend to. She just shrugged, and said that it wasn't like that. "Whull... what about a little date? Like... what if... what if Skipper just walks you to the meeting?" Her eyes looked so sad that Marlene couldn't just say no.

She walked over to Skipper slowly, not really sure what she was doing, and asked him if he'd like to walk her to the meeting that night. ("For Roz and Marshal's sake," she whispered when Skipper threw her a surprised look.) He agreed, looking like he didn't care one way or another. In reality, he couldn't be more pleased, but he couldn't let them know that. She looked back at Roz, who was now comforting Marshal, before leaving to let some of the animals know about the meeting. Skipper went to get the rest.

After they were sure their parents were gone, a giant smirk crossed the animal's faces. "I can't believe they bought that." Marshal said. The otter holding him pushed him away from her gently, laughing. "I thought you were gonna start crying!"

They were both laughing now, with increased hilarity. "That, Marshal, is how you act. Improv. You know. Actually be awesome in a moment of high stress." He frowned. No, they were never going to be the bestie best of friends... She patted him on the back and winked as she dove into the pool and slid under the fence to go back home. But they were okay. And that was fine by him.

It took forever for her mom to get back, but once she did, Marlene was bombarded with questions. Several of which concerned what she was wearing for the walk. Making sure her daughter wasn't sick, she shrugged. "Same thing I... always do?" Roz looked at her as if she was kidding, then realized something very important. Animals usually DIDN'T wear clothes... did they? She sighed and sat back, twiddling her thumbs and mumbling how nervous she was. "Roz. Stop that. It's not you going, it's me." As realization hit that Marlene was actually going on a sort-of date with Skipper, she started to feel... funny. Like... closed in, funny. "I'm going to get some air. Be right back, okay?" Before her daughter could answer, she dove outside, as if escaping some giant boulder that was chasing her. Rozalin blinked, thinking that was probably the weirdest thing she'd ever seen.

More than half an hour later...

Roz paced nervously, back and forth. But why was she so nervous? Skipper was just picking her mom up for a meeting. It's not like this was a date or something. Unless... "Could 'meeting' have been code for date?" She asked her brother, who was busy cleaning out a camera he found. His eyes, hidden behind big goggles, lifted to meet hers, and before he could answer they heard the soft sound of splashing in the pond outside their door. "Skipper..." She whispered, before rushing outside into the darkness.

Her eyes, not even getting used to the darkness, found a dark figure pulling itself out of the water. She blinked, and threw herself at it, hugging him and making him stumble a little bit.

All at once she felt something strange. Something wasn't right.

She felt her own fingers around his body. And, she sniffed, what was that strange smell? Fruit? And why did his feathers feel all.. furry? I'll take things that do not describe Skipper for five hundred please. Her head leaned back, allowing herself to see, as her eyes had finally adjusted to the light. Brown. Not black and white... "Well, hello dere. Aren't you affectionate?" Prince J.J.!? He held her close to him, and for a small fraction of a second, she hesitated—before throwing him back into the water.

"J.J.!? What are you doing here? Where's Skipper!?" She demanded, the poor lemur barely holding onto the edge of the fake rock. He gasped and panted, the poor thing worn out and tired. Roz rolled her eyes and pulled him up, not knowing how light he was. The boy flew out of the water, and landed right on top of her.

When he opened his eyes, he smiled cheekily. "Hellooo Nurse." She scrunched up her face and shoved him, hard, to get off of her. Roz repeated her question with the same sternness and venom in her voice. "Hmmm.... I do not know, pretty, silly otter. But I am here." He laid his head in her lap and she felt a growl form deep in her throat. "We could hang out." He suggested, but was pushed off almost as soon as the words left him.

Brown eyes stared hard at him. Roz was starting to get more and more annoyed with this little... botheration. "Mention the hug to ANYONE, EVER," She stood up and glared at his smiling, cute, innocent face. "And I'll break both your arms. AND your legs." Was added as an after thought. Actually... "AND make sure you NEVER see straight again!"

J.J giggled, and faster than she knew how, he was on her again. "Oh, my cute little otter girl, you don't have to impress me." His cheek rubbed against hers, and this time, no matter how hard she pushed, she couldn't get him off."You had me at hello."

In that instant, his grip loosened, and she was able to finally throw him off. Roz doubted what he said, as she never remembered saying hello to him once. Shaking her head, she decided to leave the delusional prince alone, and turned around... only to come face to beak with Skipper. "I'm not interrupting anything, am I?" Suddenly, Roz's world felt very warm, and only got hotter as J.J threw his arm around her shoulder.

"Well, not yet, bigger pesky penguin." Roz lifted his arm off of her, as Skipper just smirked at the pair. J.J was good for the girl, Skipper thought. Sometimes, she was just way too serious for her age. Then again, he had been hanging out with Marshal and Marlene a lot, so maybe he was being too... not serious?

Roz rolled her eyes for what felt like the millionth time. "Never mind him, Skipper. He's just an idiot." She remarked. The penguin hid a chuckle as the little ring tail looked slightly offended. He'd get over it in no time, though. "Why aren't you with mom?" So accusing were her eyes that Skipper wasn't sure what to say at first.

Oh yeah, then he remembered. "We already walked to the meeting. It's over." Roz looked around. Sure enough, her mom was approaching, talking to the other elder penguins. She blinked, very confused.

"So wait, what are YOU doing HERE then?" She asked, and Skipper just laughed.

Looking over at J.J, Roz tilted her head in a questioning manner, but the prince shrugged, just as confused as she was. "You're forgetting who's father I am." Roz knew that was meant to be taken lightly, but that didn't stop a painful twang in her heart. Maybe she was forgetting that, but she knew whose father she would have liked him to be. Even though he wasn't. Probably never would be... in that instant, she never felt smaller and more alone in her whole life. She smiled in spite of herself, and Skipper was none the wiser, thankfully. As he slid home toward his only son and trouble maker, she was left alone again with J.J, who wasn't bad when he was quiet.

The lemur watched her, staring carefully. Roz was sad, but why? And what could be done to cheer her up? "Roz?" He tried tentatively, and to his surprise, she looked up at him. "You know, I have a 'you owe me' from the Sky Spirits." The premise was small, but it was something, and since it made a small smile appear on her face, it was very much better than nothing. Not seeing any reason to stop, he kept going. "Maybe they can call Marshal away. Far, far away." He emphasized this by nudging her, and she let out a short, sweet giggle. For a good ten minutes, he continued to tell her jokes and stories until her eyes watered and she couldn't laugh anymore.

Rozalin was appreciative of everything he was doing, she really was... and for the first time, she thought he was actually... not annoying. "Thanks, J.J. That really cheered me up." She said, giving him a little hug, which he happily returned. Just as she was thinking he could be a good friend, he decided now was a good time to suggest a good night kiss. Roz sighed. Never mind. She pushed him away and crossed her arms. "Yeah, I don't think so. Good night." She said, rushing over to where her mom was still talking to the other penguins.

J.J just sighed. "I think I'm in love!" He said, but then realized he was too tired to swim back to the other side. How was he supposed to get home!? "Um... Roz... A little help? ...ROZ!"

-------------------

Next Time On Geeze Doumani!

Athena and Cube get closer!  
Elli! You aren't supposed to say anything!  
Sorry, but that's what happens in the next chapter, and I have to say what happens in the next chapter! If I don't do it, then the readers won't get their fix, and it'll be all my fault, and then-- (A loud smacking noise is heard.) Ow!  
Feeling better?  
No! You hit me! (Sniffles...) Why would you hit me like that, Athena?  
I... I didn't... I... Oh, come on! (Runs off to get an ice pack)  
I get her EVERY time with that. Now, where was I? Oh yeah! Cube and Athena get closer, and we finally get to go back to school! I love school, I get to see all of my friends! I wonder what will happen at school when Roz and Cube show up?

Please review, and I'll make sure there's some Buttons/Athena in the chapter after next, okay?

A/N: Elli and Athena, everyone! Thanks again to Ponytail30527 and Knockknocktimerico for their contribution of ideas. Next chapters announcer(s) is/are up to you guys. I also accept critiques, so... seriously, don't be afraid. Last thing, it's going to take me a while to get this next chapter up for a couple of reasons. 1: I'm not as far ahead as I'd like to be, so I need to work on future chapters right now so they don't look terrible when I post them. 2: I have homework due, that I should be doing right now, but I'm not. See the problem? Do the homework. I'll either post in... about 5-7 days, or I'll wait till I get... 4 or more reviews. Shiny?


	6. School Day, School Day

A/N: Okay, so! First off. I'm sorry this took me a week to update. I think it did. School's been a major pain and I am really just about done. Well, more than just about, I AM done. But, whatever. It'll be alright in the long run. I hope. Thanks to my reviewers, you all rock my socks off! **Ponytail30527, Knockknocktimerico, **and** Soothesayer16**! ... Am I forgetting anyone? No. I don't think so.

P.S. : This chapter is dedicated to **Kowalskiluva11**, who left not one, not four, but SIX reviews in hopes of getting the next chapter up. That made me smile. So, here's your wish, and thanks for all the reviews!

**Chapter Six: School Day, School Day**

Elli was the first to wake up that morning, excited to go to school. She wasn't as much of a brain as Athena, but school was always fun. Speaking of the genius... She was curled up on her side of the incubator, murmuring softly. A devious grin worthy of Marshal crossed her face and she tip-toed over ot the other side. She leaned over to hear her roommate better. "Heh... heheheh..." More giggling... then--! "No... **you're** cute! ...No, you're right... I am cute. Oh, Cube... tell me more about my eyes..." She hummed a little then turned over, her beak almost hitting Elli's. Her eyes shot open and she gasped, scooting back. "Elli!? Wh-what are you doing there, you startled me!" She yelled, her feathers ruffled.

By now, all of the penguin kids were awake, their parents woke up long ago. The sneaky smile Elli was sporting was giving Athena an uneasy feeling.

And she wasn't sure why. Until she said something. "Did you know you talk in your sleep?" As Marshal hooted with laughter, Athena felt her face drop.

She knew that she was dreaming, and she clearly remembered that dream. She loved that dream. She never wanted that dream to end. ...She also never wanted anyone ever to know about that dream. "H-h-how much did you hear?" Elli shrugged her shoulders and subtly flicked her head toward the boys. "Take a hike!" Athena yelled, startling both boys and Elli. This dream must be really important to her, she thought as the boys left. Then Athena rounded on the younger penguin.

All at once everything came flooding out. "And I didn't mean to hear it... well, I did, but I'm... I... I..."

Elli's eyes began to water a little and Athena just tilted her head back and sighed. "Elli, it's okay. I'm not mad." The tears cleared up real fast (Athena had to wonder if she was faking it.) and Elli sat, closely and quietly, to listen to her friend. "I just.. don't get it. It's illogical and confusing. And yet..." A sigh escaped her beak, one she didn't mean to really do. But she ignored it, hoping Elli wouldn't catch on. (She did.) "Every time I think about him, I feel like..." She searched for the right words, but the only thing she could get was... "I feel like I have to throw up. But in a good way." That didn't stop the little bird next to her from looking severely disgusted.

"So that's what love feels like? Throwing up in a good way?" She didn't mean to say love, it more or less slipped out. Athena either didn't notice, or was acting like she didn't notice.

Either way, it went uncovered. "I don't know! It's just... really, very confusing right now. Maybe I should talk to my dad about it?" But the thought of having any sort of relationship conversation with her father was more or less disturbing. The same feeling of dread and embarrassment filled her when she thought about talking about it with any of her uncles. "Wait... what about Miss Marlene!? She's a girl!" Elli stared at her, the statement she just made was obnoxiously obvious. "I mean, of course she's a girl, but she's been in a relationship before! And if she's not constantly flirting with Uncle Skipper, I'll eat Alice's socks." She looked over at her friend, who was starting to turn a sickly green. "Sorry. The point is, she'll understand! I'll talk to her really quick before school! Thanks for the advice, Elli!"

As the tall penguin rushed upstairs, Elli brushed herself off. "So... love feels like throwing up, and then you act like that? I am NEVER falling in love." She vowed, leaving to find the boys.

In the otter habitat, Cube and Peanut were getting ready to go to school, the former more excited than anything to actually be going somewhere where they could teach him things he didn't know before! How much better could it get? His mother smiled down at him before looking at his younger sister. She was still asleep, snoring hard. 'I knew I shouldn't have let her stay up with the penguins.' She thought, as she tried to wake her up. No avail. Marlene left the cave for a second, a large cup in her hands. Cube looked at his brother inquisitively, receiving only a shrug in reply. A few seconds later she came back in, holding the same cup. Taking her time, and Cube barely realizing what she was going to do before she did it, she slowly tipped the cup over...

Aaannnndddd--

"WAAAAAAAAHHH!" A drenched, cold, upset and choking Roz sat up, looking for the culprit. When she realized it was her own mother, she looked hurt. "Mooom! REALLY!?"

She stood up and shook off her fur, giving her mother time to explain. She wasn't waking up and they were going to be late for school. At this, Roz laughed. Animals didn't have school, especially her. But after a very stern look... well, that changed really quickly. Gritting her teeth, she shoved the boys out, claiming she had to get ready. And after they got outside, Peanut noticed something peculiar.

Something he either didn't pay attention to, or honestly didn't think to look for. "Hey, bro?" That felt funny, saying it to someone who was actually his brother. The otter nodded, even though he was washing his face, to show he was paying attention. "What's up with the gloves?" Cube jerked, as if he had run out of energy and stopped what he was doing. Oh yeah. Those things...

It was only a matter of time that those came up, best to get them out of the way now. The taller male stood up and sighed. "A while back... sometime after our dad died... I was in the lab... and I shocked myself up pretty badly. The worst were on my paws and forearms. They were nasty, lemme tell ya." He didn't go into detail (Thank goodness, Peanut thought), but the younger otter got the idea. "Even after the scabs went away, the scars remained... and... I wear these, so no one has to see my mistake." His voice was so serious, Peanut got lost in it, and didn't even realize himself asking his brother to see them. Just as he was about to take it back, his brother flexed his fingers slowly, and clutched the opening of the glove. "This isn't pretty." He said simply.

Behind the pair, Athena was hiding, watching, listening... waiting.

The glove slid off easily, and Peanut gasped, loudly enough to mask Athena's own shrill noise. Marks from the shock clutched his paw and forearm, as if they were still trying to pull him away somewhere. Small patches of fur were trying to grow back, but not succeeding very well. He held his hand up to the sun. "This is what I get for trying to play Frankenstein." He muttered bitterly. Peanut thought about this for a minute. After his dad died... Did he really try to do what he thought he tried to do!? Cube read the look on his face like a billboard. "Yeah. Obviously, it didn't work, and I had to give up... Just... Don't tell Roz. She doesn't know. It's better that way." Athena turned away, back against the rock now, heart thumping like mad and breath coming in short gasps. It was a minute before she ran back home.

He was a genius. And he was really caring. And really sweet. And really kind. And... She **really** felt like she had to throw up.

But in a good way.

Quickly and quietly she slipped back into her home, not sure why she left there in the first place. "So what did Miss Marlene say?" Elli asked. Athena looked over at her, very confused. Her mind was elsewhere. "About your... situation." She whispered, trying to keep it away from the boys... mostly Marshal. Thinking back, Athena was finally able to remember. She was supposed to talk to Marlene about relationships. A shy smile curled her beak, and she shrugged. "Athena... You didn't talk to her, did you?"

In her defense, it wasn't her fault. "I... got distracted." Her voice told Elli that she was hiding something, but she didn't bring it up, since the boys (Marshal) were trying to listen in.

The four penguin chicks climbed out of their headquarters, looking for their friends. As soon as Elli saw Nellie and Lily, she rushed off to catch up with them. Prince J.J was racing to school with Maurisa, a little bit slower than usual, since he was stranded last night for so long and therefore, still very tired. Marshal looked around for Eggy as Lucky appeared, Buttons sliding off to meet up with him.

When he finally DID see Eggy, he was surprised he was... so tall. No, it wasn't that, Eggy was on Peanut, who was very tall. Wait... Apparently, Eggy and Peanut AND Cube had formed a totem of themselves, and were trying to walk to school that way. Marshal whooped and rushed over to them, trying to see if he could join. "Yo! Marshal, jump on!" As Cube tried to protest, Marshal climbed up and over, surprisingly not as heavy as Cube thought he would be. Still, having three animals on your back can be a bit of a chore. He struggled through it as best as he could, before noticing Athena was watching. The very second she waved, he threw everyone off of his back and ran to catch up with her. "Is it bad when you can't feel your leg?" Eggy asked, still a little dazed.

He heard a sigh from somewhere beneath him. "That's MY leg! And if you could stop fondling it, that would be great." Marshal growled. After untangling themselves, they noticed they were being watched by a (finally) clean Roz. She was grinning knowingly, at them, and then at Cube and Athena, who were walking to class together, talking up a storm, probably about fusion or fission or something else scientific sounding. Once the boys got up, they looked over at Cube and Athena too, and as they walked to class (Roz with them, since she didn't know where she was going.) they did what most boys their age do: Mock the boy in love. Roz was with them in doing it, but when their conversation reached a lull, she had to ask.

"Don't any of you have girls you like?" As if a gun went off, Marshal yelled and denied having any feelings for any girls whatsoever. Of course, this made everyone around him suspicious, instead of convincing them of the opposite. "Marshal... If you like a girl, it's okay. You can tell us. We'll only rip on you a little."

The other boys laughed and the four finally reached the class, waving a friendly hello to Phil and Mason. Roz smiled. She liked those chimps, they were funny and smart. When she turned back to the guys, Marshal had rounded on her, angry, obviously, at what she had said before. "I do not like anyone, Roz. What," He smirked before he could stop anyone. "Are you looking for a boyfriend?" Eggy and Peanut laughed harder and Rozalin rolled her eyes.

Just before she was about to say anything, she heard a voice from behind her and cringed visibly. "Oh, I doubt that, as Roz already has a perfectly magnificent boyfriend, who is not you, and is me." Marshal's jaw dropped, not sure he heard correctly. Roz and J.J.? Together? J.J tried to drape his arm around her, but she moved away quickly, letting everyone know she wasn't with him. Her head whipped to J.J and she started to hiss more threats. "Please, Roz." The Prince gave her the hand, and she leaned back sharply, mostly out of surprise. "You're already going to break my arms and legs if I ever did talk about that hugging, what else could you do?"

Roz groaned and smacked her forehead, the three boys around her laughing loudly. "Worst. Day. Ever." She grumbled, before making her way to an empty chair. The girl looked over at her brother, who was in a heated discussion with Athena over... atom smashing. Trying to hide a loud snicker, she turned in her seat. They really were perfect for each other. Two geeks in a pod. Class started, and, to her displeasure, J.J took the seat right next to her, trying to scoot it over as closely as he could manage.

School progressed, and activities and problems were done. Both Cube and Roz struggled with reading and writing, partially because they couldn't that well, and because... well, writing is hard! Learning just wasn't her strong suit, Roz decided, after spelling cat with a "K". And an "E". She pushed the misshapen letters away from her and looked over at everyone else. They were breezing through this, she noticed. Even Marshal, whose face was scrunched up hard in concentration, was doing better than she was. As soon as class was over, Roz felt more relieved than anything. And knew that as soon as she got home, she was going to curl up in a ball and cry. It was on her to-do list. She buried her head in her arms as Mason got up to the front of the class to make an announcement.

"Okay, class. Three things. One, no homework until Thursday." The area erupted with cheers and yells, and J.J even stood up on his desk to start dancing! "Yes, yes, learning is terrible, and a pox on those who make you do it at home." Mason said sarcastically. The class settled down and he continued. "This is due to number three, but we'll get to that in a minute. Two, for extra credit," All eyes shot to Athena, the only one in the class who actually ever DID extra credit. Though... it appeared the penguin chick wasn't paying attention, choosing instead to doodle and write on a scrap piece of paper. On the other hand, Cube, who was seated in front of her, was sitting up at full attention, ready for any extra credit. "This week, and next, we will be studying space. A constellation we will be studying will be directly overhead, and so, in celebration of this once in a lifetime experience, we will grant extra credit to anyone who can find, name, and sketch this constellation." The class turned back to Athena, who... still wasn't paying attention. Nellie tapped Elli and pointed to Athena, then raised her eyebrows, asking without words what was wrong with her. A simple head nod to the otter boy in front of Athena was the only answer.

"Finally, number three, and probably the most important this week... On Wednesday night, we have decided to allow you students to put on a talent show, for the rest of the zoo." Both Mason and Phil covered their ears, smirking knowingly. A louder, even more zealous burst of noise came from the class this time. All at once, the students began to chatter about talents they had. Nellie, Lily, and Elli discussed something about a fashion show, Prince J.J was trying to convince Maurisa and Roz to get on stage to dance with him, and even Marshal, Eggy and Peanut wanted to do something. Mason raised his arm to get everyone's attention again. "So, if you have a talent you'd like to share, you can sign up in the back after you are dismissed. Class won't be held on Wednesday so we can set up. Uhm... yes, Cube?" The otter had his hand up since he said the word "share".

Turns out that Cube felt he had no sharable talent, but still wanted to help work lights and audio stuff. Mason turned to Phil, who shrugged and signed something. "Of course, Cube... I suppose our technics could use some... fine tuning." In truth, neither Mason nor Phil were planning on HAVING audio or lights. Thank goodness for small miracles.

----------

Next Time on Geeze Doumani

Why aren't we in this story, Buck?  
I don't know, Jack. It's like the author-lady hates us.  
I think that's it. I think the author-lady hates us.  
Why do you hate us author-lady?  
Yes, why?  
Do enlighten us.  
_I don't know how you guys got in here, but... leave. Because you're annoying._  
But... We love you. Right, Jack?  
Or at least, we love your character. (Looks over at Roz) How you doin'? (Roz glares at them, a clear look of disgust on her face. J.J appears, insulted. "Hey! Do not be hitting on my girlfriend!" He receives a sharp punch in the arm. "That was sweet, but I'm NOT your GIRLFRIEND!" She edges away from all of them.)  
_You guys... Look, if you're going to be in here, you need to say what happens in the next chapter, okay?_  
I'll tell you what happens. We're not there! Happy?  
Nice, up high, Buck!  
Down low, Jack!  
_Ugh. This is why I DO NOT work with squirrels._  
Is that why? Because your discriminating against us? (Roz rolls up pretend sleeves and looks at J.J., ready for a fight. "Shall we?" He doesn't want to get in her way, so he cracks his knuckles too. "Yes, let's." They start to close in on the squirrels.)  
_See you next time! Well, not Buck and Jack, because... Well, yeah._

_Please review, and maybe we'll see them again. Heheh, I'm just FULL of ultimatums, aren't I? :D_

A/N: Okay, so I don't think I'll try the "X Reviews = New Chapter", so I'll just say this: The next chapter will be up after American Thanksgiving. Since Canada had Thanksgiving a while ago, and I respect that. Go Canada. So, see you next time, and... yeah. Thanks for reading! HAPPY THANKSGIVING URVRYBODY!


	7. It Remains Unseen

A/N: MUAHAHA! You didn't think I'd be back, didja? Well, shame for letting your faith waiver! For here I am, red hot and ready! ... Yeah, pretend I didn't say that. Anyways, so THANKS! For not giving up on the story, on me... check my profile for a fun little poll thingy... **Ponytail30527**, as always, my love goes out to her. **Kowalskiluva11**, sorry for making you wait so long :P, and **knockknocktimerico**, thanks for lifting my spirits! This chapter's for the readers! ENJOYETH!

**Chapter Seven: It Remains Unseen**

Elli, Lilly, Nellie – Fashion Show

The four girls signed up so easily, like they had planned this ever before any of them had even heard of the show. "So what are we gonna do?" Eggy asked his two best friends. Marshal looked around him. The girls were doing a fashion show. Buttons was doing a juggling act.

"I have an idea." Roz popped up behind them, a smart smirk on her face.

Peanut found it quite easy that he loved his sister, even though it seemed so fast. Heck, he loved both of his siblings. But watching his sister and best friend fight... Moreover, the way they were fighting, it was really scary. He didn't know what happened when they went to the headquarters, and when his mom came back, it was only her and Skipper. He had to ask if that was a good thing to do...

If he never saw the pair fight again, it would be too soon. "Why not, for a change, prank each other?" Her smile was just as mischievous as Marshal's. "I know the audience will love it." Peanut was about to argue with her, when Marshal spoke and surprised him.

"That's it! We totally CAN prank each other!" While Marshal explained his seemingly crazy idea, Athena and Cube started walking home together.

The little girl almost sighed out loud, but held it in. Cube was amazing; there was no other word for him. Smart, strong willed, and... his eyes were his new favorite color. "So, are you doing anything for the talent show, then?" She shook her head, both to clear it and to answer his question. No way was she going to make a fool of herself in front of everyone. Especially not Cube. "I know what you mean. Even though I have no talent." Athena knew this wasn't true. But she smiled anyway.

They got closer to the penguin habitat really soon, and Cube wished they had somewhere else to go. Oh wait... Did they? Idea! "Athena?" She looked up at him, and he instantly felt like he had to throw up. In a strangely satisfying and good way. "Yeah, I was wondering if... Maybe if you... Because, you know, the... the thing is... thing." Maybe he should try screaming like a mad man, he thought. That would make more sense than the gibberish he was speaking. "Sorry, usually I'm more--"

"Articulate?" Athena offered.

Good word. "Yes. That. I just..." Do it, man, do it! "Wanna help me with the extra credit tonight?" The question only shocked Athena a little. She had, of course, heard about it, but... was Cube just asking her out? Some voice from nowhere spoke, and whatever it said must have made Cube happy, because he smiled before he left. For a minute, Athena wasn't sure what happened.

Until she remember herself saying "Sure" in response to his question.

Roz walked back by herself. The boys decided to go with a comedy act, which was, seriously, what she was getting at. Cube was just heading in, probably to do homework. Buttons was with his father, learning to juggle, and Marshal and Peanut were with the ducks, same as Elli. And she had promised Maurisa she'd be over later. Why, though, did our little otter friend know the whereabouts of the little zoo animals?

She slid down the ladder of the penguin habitat, not her own, and looked around. No one there. Good. No one needed to see this. She climbed up to Skipper's bunk, and found the him-scented pillow, burying her face into it.

Rozalin wasn't sure when, or even how it started. Just that after a little while she was crying, all of her frustrations from that day, plus any screaming she had to get done, all going into that one little pillow. Something must have been wrong with her, she decided, after a final pillow muffled scream.

She hadn't cried this much since her dad died. After that... had she cried again after that? Probably not. She was Rozalin. Strong, independent Rozalin, no matter what happened, she never cried. Not even during her and Marshal's little argument.

Marshal was annoying and aggravating, but he was also really caring and nice. And he had a talent for making her laugh, since he got in trouble more often than not. Just the thought of him getting yelled at made her giggle... then chuckle.... then burst out laughing. Before she knew it, she was laughing so hard, tears were falling again, which then reminded her how sad she was... and she started crying yet again.

It was a bit of a pitiful sight, her sniveling into Skipper's pillow like that. And when she finally pulled away, it was soaked almost all the way through. When Roz felt as though she could cry no more, she hopped down and wiped her eyes, checking them in the mirror before she left. They were a little red and puffy, but not too bad.

She prepared herself to leave, just as inconspicuously as she came when she heard thumping down the stairs. She braced herself for a fight, but when the door swung open to reveal Cube, she only stared. "Roz? What are you doing HERE?" Truth? Not gonna happen. She was just about to tell an elaborate lie when he waved his hand at her. Never mind, you'll probably just tell me some elaborate lie." What could she say, her brother KNEW her. "Listen, I need your help, Roz. It's important, please?" Roz picked up on his sense of urgency, and, with one last look at Skipper's pillow (She hoped she put it back right where it was supposed to be), left with her brother.

The whole story was just long enough to last them to getting to their own habitat, with a quick wave at their mother in between, who was lounging in the pool in the soft glow of the sunset. How long have I been gone, Roz wondered. By the time they got inside, Cube was near freak out level, and nothing she was saying (Not that she was saying much) could console him. "And I don't know what to do; I mean... what SHOULD I do? Should I do anything at all? Should I try to play it cool and NOT do anything? And if I don't do something and she's expecting me to do something, what'll happen NEXT time I try to ask her out-- Oh man, NEXT time!? Is there SUPPOSED to be a ne--"

Roz knew she had to act fast, or he was going to have a total breakdown! She tackled him to the ground and covered his mouth with her small paw. "CUBERT! PLEASE! Calm down, okay? You are freaking out over nothing! I mean, geeze doumani, this girl is already practically in love with you, you don't have to do too much more. "

Cube chuckled at her. "Geeze doumani, what...?" She got off of him and helped him up, thinking of a way to explain this further.

"Listen, Athena isn't the type of girl to like complicated things. It'd be nice if you got a few apples, a blanket, and a telescope. That's a nice date. Then, do your homework assignment, which is, may I add, the weirdest date I've ever heard of. I mean, I wouldn't want to go do homework for MY first date, but... to each his own and whatever. Whatever. Point is, you're making this way harder than it needs to be. Just relax, be yourself, and for the love of all things good, don't make a fool of yourself and think before you speak, okay!?" He sighed. Roz, no matter how dim she was with her school work, was wise. She understood people really well, and knew exactly what to say to make him feel better.

Then again, they had been living together for his whole life, and couldn't see that changing ANY time soon. He thanked her, and set out on a scavenger hunt for the items he would need.

Half an hour later, Athena darted out of the penguin habitat. She was going to be SO late! And this date was one in a million! There may not be another chance like this! She had to hurry, she had to make it, and she had-- Crashed! Right into Buttons, who was practicing his juggling. "Oh my gosh! I'm SO sorry Buttons, are you okay?" He stared at her for a second before realizing she was talking to him! Buttons nodded, and let her help him pick up his stuff, while trying to tell him about her current situation. Though... he couldn't really hear her.

Deep in his subconscious, he was having a day dream... about her. Athena was pretty and smart... one of the few at the zoo he could talk to and not feel awkward or forced to talk. And sometimes, if she just wanted to talk, she could, and he would listen. He blushed as the rest of the stuff he was juggling was placed carefully into his arms. "There you go, Buttons! And... I'm really sorry." They hadn't been this close in a while… It wasn't strange though. On the contrary, it was like being with an old friend whom he hadn't talked to in a while.

Maybe he could show her what he was learning, just so they could spend some time together. "Do you--" He didn't manage to get past that, however, as Athena was looking up toward the clock tower, obviously not paying any attention to him at all. Instead, she was waving... at Cube.

Sure, he was nice enough, but it was like he came out of nowhere! "Listen Buttons, I'll see you later, okay?" Her flipper brushed his shoulder, and a strong tingle rose up his spine. He nodded and watched her go... then sighed, and got back to practicing.

-------------

Next Time, on Geeze Doumani!

I wasn't in dis chapter! What is dat!?  
_J.J., Not every chapter can have you in it.  
_Well, you could TRY…  
_Yes, but I didn't.  
_You should be banished! I should banish you! I shall banish you, I--  
_You can't banish me, I'm the author. Maybe I should just take over--  
_Nooo! I can do it! Look, in de next chapter, I shall be in it. Riiiight? Yes. I shall be in dis next chapter. And dere shall be fun happenings, and dere is a very lame date, which ends in DISASTER!  
_J.J., that's—  
_Stay tuned in for de next chapter! Which I am in!  
_I don't know if--  
_YOUR PRINCE COMMANDS YOU TO READ AND REVIEW!  
_Well… that I can live with. Do as your prince commands!_

A/N: I'm back, baby! And with a vengeance! I will finish this story! In fact, it's completely back up and running. I've got all my chapters saved on this computer, and I'm working on the chapters once again. Look! Buttons and Athena interaction! That deserves reviews, true? Also, your review decides the next chapter narrator.

What, I don't get to do dis every time? What a gyp! I demand dat I do dis EVERY time!  
_No. Review!_


	8. Friendship

A/N: Another chapter here, for your reading enjoyment! Hooray for you! As always, I'd LOVE to thank all of my reviewers. ... But I think I'm going to skip that part and just head straight to thanking the ever-incredible **Ponytail30527**, as she is the only one who reviewed, AND she's letting me kidnap her minis. I think I have to write two more chapters after this, add in the one chapter I already have written, and then there are two finale chapters, and THEN we get another BONUS chapter, which is probably going to be posted in Moondance, on account of it's a songfic. You have all this wonderfulness to look forward to, isn't it great!?

**Chapter Eight: Friendship…**

"Is it... Cassiopeia?" Cube asked? Athena checked her star charts and a few books.

"No. It's not really visible until No-No-November." She had to fight a yawn to get that last word in. They had been working for hours, and couldn't figure out that constellation yet! Well... okay, maybe they hadn't been WORKING for hours... but it sure FELT like they were working for a super long time! And the study breaks were absolutely necessary too! No doubt!

So... maybe working for hours really equated to working for AN hour, and taking study breaks for the other two or three. And a half. Either way, they were both exhausted, and it had been such a long day, it wasn't hard to figure out why. Though... this whole thing had been more fun than Athena could remember having in a long time. Cube rubbed his head and looked through the telescope again. He was beginning to get sore from this whole thing, and it wasn't getting easier.

Though... talking to Athena was getting SUPER easy, he knew that much! He chuckled at how many jokes they had made, how many things they had in common, and how just how much fun they had! So, maybe he had a TINY crush on her... "What about... Aries?"

He was so wrong, Athena thought, her beak buried in a book. "What are you even LOOKING at?" She laughed when he shrugged at her, his confusion highly evident. "Visible in DECEMBER, Cube. Come on now." She felt his hand on her shoulder as he shoved her over and took her place.

"Fine, you're so smart... you tell ME what it is! I've been looking through that thing this WHOLE time, and too much starlight can give you eye problems." Cube flipped through some more of the pages as Athena tried to compose herself and look through the telescope.

"No, it can't." She could tell he wanted to get into a discussion about this with her, and she wanted him to... though if they wanted to get home at any type of reasonable hour (And not have Cube killed by her dad) it was better if they just finished their homework ASAP. "Okay, let's see... Ummm... Canis Major." She stated simply. There was a sound of rustling through all three books, and each and every star chart was being highly examined. He went back, and forth. And searched for the tiniest possible leak in her story. He sighed.

There wasn't one. "I'm right, huh? Aren't I? Cubert, tell me, I'm right!" The boy didn't look her in the eyes, and for a minute, she honestly thought he might try to tell her she was wrong.

"Yeah." That one simple word was enough to make her day. She jumped up and cheered, dancing around a bit as she did so, much to Cube's amusement.

A few minutes later, they were relaxing on the blanket, heads tilted toward the sky. They still had a while before they had to go home, and they were enjoying it outside as much as they possibly could. Cube glanced down at the penguin female next to him, her eyes reflecting only the brightest stars. "You know, I'm really glad you came out here with me tonight. In all honesty, I thought you wouldn't."

"You did? Why is that?" Cube felt his face grow warm, and that awfully wonderful throwing up feeling coming back to haunt him again.

"Well... I mean... You're not..." What was that word he was looking for!? "Ugly." That wasn't it. Even though Athena was about to take it as a compliment, Cube still felt the need to retract his previous statement. "No, wait, that's not what I meant!" It wasn't? "You are ugly!" When did this date go from awesome to terrible!? And how had it happened without even HIS knowledge? "I mean... Not, ugly, of you... Ugh. This isn't working."

Just then, Athena decided to do what she thought was probably the bravest thing she could ever hope to do. She rested her head on his shoulder, silencing him. "Cube, it's okay. I'm having fun. Thank you." Her voice was ten times calmer that she even felt, which, miraculously, calmed Cube down. He smirked at her and relaxed, finally proud that he had done SOMETHING right. Even if it HAD taken him a few tries. Together, the pair watched the stars.

At the same time Athena was running to meet Cube, Marshal was heading home to get more supplies for the TMB's Trouble Making Comedy Show. That was the title everyone decided on, and that's what they stuck with.

As he entered the headquarters the penguins called home, he noticed the lights were on and a small humming noise was coming from inside. He peaked into the room, staying behind the door. There, on the floor, sat Elli, looking away from her colors every so often to read a set of instructions. Marshal stayed hidden, watching her, not sure why he didn't just… go inside.

After a few minutes of trying to convince his feet to move, he finally made it inside, waving a short hello to her. She went back to work and he looked over her shoulder. A very pretty dress was on the paper, different greens and blues scattered across it.

"That's pretty." Marshal heard himself say. Though, he wasn't exactly sure why.

Elli's eyes found Marshal's, and she smiled at him, making his heard flutter in his stomach. 'I'm in way too deep, aren't I?' He thought, already knowing the answer. "Thank you." Her voice was so soft, holding a hit of sadness. 'Yup, way, way too deep.' "I just wish I could show the others my design." When he asked her why she couldn't, she explained that she wasn't allowed to walk alone at night, and her father was on recon.

Marshal shrugged his shoulders. "I'll take you." Those three little words made Elli look up and see Marshal, a boy she had grown up with (and been pranked by) in a whole new light as well as in a shiny, white suit of armor. She blinked her eyes, then wiped at them furiously. Marshal wasn't the brave knight type, was he? Nooo, definitely not! He was the… Prank you, never regret it, constant annoyance type. She repeated the phrase in her head as he offered her his flipper to help him up.

It was a pretty nice night, the moon was out, there were bunches of stars, and two figures were laughing atop the clock tower. Marshal was explaining to Elli the concept of the boy's comedy show. "Actually… it was Roz's idea. Brilliant, huh?" And then there was Elli, who thought he didn't like Roz. Then again, that fight wasn't anything to laugh at. She had never known Marshal could be so violent. When she asked Marshal why he didn't like Roz, he had gotten really quiet. He even slowed down a bit. It wasn't that he didn't LIKE Roz. He liked her okay, but… He was stuck in his ways. There was no WAY he was going to share his dad with her, and he could never remember really wanted a sister. Sure it sounded mean… which was why he wasn't going to tell Elli. "We… just don't get along, I guess. I mean, not everyone can get along as well as we do, right?" Elli turned away from him, forgetting that she really couldn't blush, even though it felt like she was.

Though… there was still one thing she didn't know. "What did you guys talk about down there? In the headquarters?" Marshal thought back once more. And… thinking back, they were both more alike than even HE would care to admit. And he certainly wasn't going to tell Elli that he was crying about… He didn't even want to think about it.

It took him a while to snap out of it, and when he did, he just shook his head. "I don't want to talk about it. I mean, it's pretty… silly. Besides," They had finally arrived at the duck's place, but Elli wanted to hear what he was about to say. "I just think she doesn't like me." Oh. That's all.

"I think that's pretty silly. Why wouldn't she like you?!" And once Elli got going, it was kinda hard for her brain to make her mouth stop. "You're nice, and funny, and sweet, and cute—" Marshal's eyes widened at that last comment, but before he could say anything, she rushed off and into her friends' house, as Marshal stared, completely confused.

"Your highness, we've been 'song picking' for HOURS." Maurisa said, clicking the radio off after a particularly upbeat song she didn't really like. The problem was… when J.J. didn't like a song, that was it. If Roz didn't like a song, THAT was it. And if Maurisa didn't like a song, they would have to have a vote. You can see why this would cause more than a few problems. They couldn't find a song to dance to, much less create a dance yet.

Prince J.J. rolled his eyes at his servant. Sometimes, she could be SO annoying. So they had been song picking for a while, so what? No one had come up with a good song idea. The talent show was a couple of days away and so far they had nothing. Roz had actually agreed to do a dance with them, but only if they could all agree on a song. Which made things harder than you'd think. He held up a CD. "Okay, what about dis one?" He put it in, but the moment Maurisa and Roz heard it, they booed. "What!? I LIKE de Jonas Brothers!" The boy prince couldn't help but pout as he put the CD back in its case carefully and began the whole searching process over again.

A few more minutes passed, and still the group had NOTHING. "I don't understand! Choosing a song should NOT be this stinkin' hard!" Roz said, grabbing her head. "Why can't a song just… walk down the sidewalk and say 'Hey, pick me! I'm good enough to dance to!'?" She moaned, feeling grouchier by the second.

_Oh, baby do you know what that's worth?  
Oh, heaven is a place on Earth!  
They say in heaven, love comes first!  
We'll make heaven a place on Earth!_

Prince J.J. was the first to hear the lyrics, before he grabbed Roz's paw and pulled her closer so he could cover her mouth. "Do you hear dat?" Even though all he got was an angry mumble, he knew he wasn't delusional.

Not this time.

Maurisa leaned in closer too. "Actually… I think I do hear it. Hang on," She said, before rushing to the CD pile.

_When the night falls down  
I wait for you, when'd you come around  
And the world's alight  
With the sound of kids on the street outside…_

After a few seconds, it vanished, but it didn't stop the trio from thinking the same thing…

"That beat…"

"The rhythm…"

"Those lyrics…"

"That's our song!" They cheered, as it started playing on the radio. J.J. was the first to hop up and start making up dance moves, Maurisa following his lead and Roz watching and taking notes. This was it! This was their act, and it was gonna be great!

----------

Next Time, on Geeze Doumani

Great, so the squid gets to dance… ick.  
_Oh hush, you know you secretly like her.  
_I DO NOT! Besides, it's my turn to do the narration thing, so shush! Okay, next time on Geeze Doumani… I get to perform the greatest prank in the whole WORLD! And there's nothing anyone can do to stop me!  
**What about me?  
**You? And who are… YOU!?  
**That's right, Marshal! I'm going to stop you, how about that?  
**But… But that's not fair! How come--  
**Because pranks aren't nice, Marshal! Now stop it, I'm serious!  
**But Elli--  
**Shh! You're not supposed to reveal my secret identity!  
**Oh yeah, it was totally a secret--  
_Okay, well, that was a bust. I guess you don't get to know what really happens next chapter. You'll just have to tune in and see.  
_See what you did, Elli!?  
**Me!? I fail to see how this is my fault.  
**You're just lucky you're cute, or I'd be really mad right now.  
**I'm so sure—wait, you think I'm cute?  
**Uh… And don't forget to review! 'Kay, thanks, bye!  
**Wait, Marshal, you think I'm cute!?  
**_*sighs* Why can't life be normal around here?_

A/N: So, another chapter come and gone. I do wish I got more reviews before I posted, but no matter. The next chapter is one of my favorites, not saying that this one wasn't. Look, Marshal and Elli interaction… Yeah. Okay, we've done that before. Review please, it helps, and your votes determine the next chapter narrator.

I didn't mean it that way, not cute, but—  
**I don't believe you, you SAID I was cute!  
**Yeah, go ahead and review, just let Elli keep chasing me, that's NICE! NOT!


	9. The Day Before

A/N: Almost done with this. I have about half a page left for this ENTIRE story. That's right, it's almost over. Are you as excited as I am!? Because you should be, because I'm, like, SUPER excited! As always, my props go out to **Ponytail30527**, for her gracious acceptance in letting me torment her characters! As well as **Kowalskiluva11**, because you reviewed and made me smile! :D

**Chapter Nine: The Day Before**

There were 27 things Roz would rather have done that day than go to school. Three of them involved knives. She had even attempted to tell each and every reason to her mother, as Marlene went about cleaning up for the day.

Roz had gotten to item number thirteen before Marlene growled, "Rozalin! Please. You're not getting out of this, you are going to school." Even though it sounded like that was that, Roz kept pushing it.

"But I hate school! I'm not good at it." Marlene scoffed. Next excuse. "And Marshal's there." Her mom stopped for a minute, and the young girl thought she had it. Until Marlene shrugged and told her to get over it. "Ugh! But I don't want to go to school today!" She grabbed Marlene's leg and held on for dear life. "I want to stay home and bake cookies with you!" At that moment, Cube came back in, tugging on his gloves. Roz had asked Cube about them ever since she could remember, but he only said they were lucky, and prevented him from getting shocked. And third degree burns.

Which made sense, but she had to wonder if he was hiding something else. "Roz, you have to go to school. Who else will keep J.J. at bay?" He chuckled, grabbing his and Athena's extra credit.

Marlene stared at her daughter. "Roz, what's he talking about?" She gasped as she figured it out only seconds later. "Do you like J.J.?" Cube and Peanut both burst out laughing.

Roz, however, was not amused and did NOT find this funny. "No, mother, just… ugh, could I just stay here?" Marlene thought about it, and just as Rozalin was just about to give up and go to school, Marlene shrugged and said okay. Peanut frowned. He wanted to stay at home too!

But Marlene shook her head, and the boy could have sworn he saw her wink. "You and your brother go on to school. See you later." She said matter of factily.

Cube shrugged, and the pair headed off, Marshal and Eggy catching up not very long after. "Where's the royal pain?" Marshal asked, after looking around for her. Peanut was about to go off on a rant about the fairness of treatment between him and Roz, when she came shooting out of their habitat like a bat out of hell. Marshal slapped his forehead. "Why did I even ask?" He groaned. Peanut looked at her, she was kinda sweaty and she looked very scared.

What was wrong with her? They let her catch her breath and asked her what the matter was. But, the poor animal was too angry to say much more than, "She's good. She's really, really good."

Peanut looked up at Marshal and shrugged, but felt equally glad that his mom really didn't show favoritism. Cube had already gone to find Athena, and Marshal, Eggy, and Peanut were discussing their talent show project. "And after Marshal slips and falls, we'll end with… the golden joke!" Eggy said, ending on a high note. "What do you think, Roz?" The girl stretched her arms high above her head and grinned.

"I think Marshal doesn't get hit enough." She said, being completely serious.

Eggy smiled and nodded. "That's—"

"—what—"

"—I—"

"—said!" His brother and sisters seemingly chimed in out of nowhere. Roz jumped from surprise, grabbing onto Marshal in the process.

"Whoa! Okay, that was weird. Like freaky weird." She looked at Marshal, who was disgruntled, to say the least.

"Rozalin?" He started.

"Yes, Marsh-mellow?"

The boy sighed and continued. "I know we're sorta friends now, but you holding my flipper? Do not want."

Roz then smiled, having thought up a devious plan. "But Marsh-mellow, you're so strong; you can protect me from the bad things." The other kids around them snickered as Marshal visibly blushed and tried to pry the sticky mammal off.

"Get off me, you crazy chick!" He yelled, finally peeling her off and hiding behind Peanut. "Dude, do something about your insane sister!" The group was still laughing as they reached the "classroom", Roz and Marshal going back and forth with fake insults.

"Man, I can't WAIT for school to be over." They both said, as the class began for the day.

Today wasn't as bad as before, especially since Mason and Phil focused on especially what she needed. Sure it was a little embarrassing, but that didn't stop her from appreciating the gesture. Cube looked over at his little sister and smiled. She was really coming into her own. With time, she'd be hanging out with friends, always happy… and those nightmares would stop. He clenched his eyes shut and thought back to a few nights ago. She had woken up, sweating, breathing really heavy. It was a nightmare about their father, he knew that much, but always held any comments in, so that she didn't feel uncomfortable. He would wait for her to open up to him.

That's just what big brothers did for their sisters.

Roz looked over at him and stuck her tongue out, then sent him a quick smile and turned back to her work. She was this energetic, now playful ball of fur, and he wouldn't trade her for the other, more serious Roz, ever. Besides, maybe this time she'd stay in one spot and end up with some nice boy.

A few minutes later (by coincidence or by ill-fate, Cube couldn't tell) J.J. and Maurisa came rushing in, looking frantic and worried. J.J. sat down in the seat next to Roz, but said nothing, just scribbling as he was given the instructions for the day. By the end of class he was wriggling in his seat like a night crawler, and barely made it through the afternoon announcements.

"There will be no class tomorrow, so that we can all prepare for the talent show. Afterwards, there will be a small party your parents have been invited to, so bring food." Mason said, looking around at Phil. The other chimp shrugged and signed something. Mason nodded. "Indeed, I think that is all for today. Hand in your day work and we'll see you all tomorrow night."

Mason and Phil had almost doubled the daily workload since they had no homework, and the extra credit would have helped with that… If anyone but Cube and Athena had done the extra credit. The pair left holding hands and talking about the lesson they had just learned. Roz giggled, racing Marshal to the turn in desk and leaning back on it. "Is there anything sweeter than nerds in love? I mean, other than the obvious anything. Though they do look good toge—WHAT, J.J.!?" During her whole speech, J.J. had been poking and prodding her, trying to get her attention. Though, now that he had it, he wasn't sure he wanted it.

But, such is life, and Maurisa stepped up to explain. "So me and J.J. were practicing this morning, you know, before class… well, before we came to class, you know, and—" Roz threw her a look, one that could only say get to the point. "Our song got messed up! We spent all morning looking for a replacement CD, but there just wasn't one!" Roz looked over at the disappointed and downtrodden Prince, and felt a little bad for him.

He just wanted a great talent show performance. She sighed and patted both of them on the back. "You guys, relax. If there's one thing I'm good at, it's improvising! We'll think of something, don't worry. And by we, I mean me." She rushed out of the class and looked around, though she wasn't exactly sure what she was going to do. The talent show was almost 24 hours away. There was no way she could find a new CD and get it back with enough time to practice! And she REALLY needed to practice.

"I need a miracle." She finally decided, sitting beneath a tree in the park. All of a sudden, she heard music coming from somewhere in the park. Despite all logic that said she really shouldn't follow it, she did anyway, and was surprised at what she found in a storage room, not too far from the zoo's entrance.

"What rhymes with 'Athena'?"

"Ah… need yah?"

"Nice! Oh, check it out, we have company!" Buck said, looking around his drum set at Roz.

Jack smirked. "Cute company. And to what do we owe this… gorgeous surprise?" Roz rolled her eyes, but kept a close watch on what the strange animals (She could only suppose they were rats or something) were holding. Jack had a guitar, and Buck was tapping two drumsticks together.

Miracle, instrument playing rat things… She couldn't be picky. All she needed was someone to do lyrics. And she knew just the girl! "Guys…" She said in her sweetest voice, which they bought, hook, line, and sinker. "I REALLY need your musical talents for a show. It'd mean a lot to me if—"The work was already done, however, and they more than assured her that they would be more than pleased to help her.

"Anything for you, sweetness." She cringed internally at the cutsie nickname, but tried not to show any disgust externally.

"Only one piece of our happy little puzzle is missing," Roz said as they left the shelter of the storeroom. The squirrels were right behind her, hanging onto her every word. "Once we get her, though, it'll be on, my friends. Come on!"

------------

Next Time on Geeze Doumani!

We're all getting ready for the talent show!  
Yeah, I'm not!  
Lucky, you're such a stick in the mud.  
Well sorry, Lilly, I'm not going to parade around like a foolish fooly-fool.  
You guys, knock it off. We gotta talk about the next chapter, else we'll get fired!  
Don't worry so much, Nellie, we'll be fine.  
Do you even know what the next chapter is, Eggy?  
Sure, it's… erm… We're practicing for our acts.  
That's it? Just practice?  
LILLY! You just gave away the title! We're not supposed to do that!  
Now we'll get fired for sure!  
Our--  
--first--  
--job--  
--too!

All: AWW, MAN!

_Okay… the ducklings, everybody. Er… And yes, they gave away the title. But not so much the chapter. It'll be a good one, just wait and see. As always, review._

Please—  
--Review—  
--For—  
--Us!


	10. Just Practice

A/N: I don't own the minis, except for Roz and Cube. And I only own this plot. But I think it's awesome. The usual thanks to Ponytail30527, for being awesome, as usual, and.... yeah! That's all.

**Chapter Ten: Just Practice**

Roz lead the way back to the penguins' habitat, where Cube and Athena were bonding over some mugs of hot chocolate and stories Kowalski was telling them about the old days. The pair seemed to be enjoying each other's company more and more, Cube glad he had someone to match wits with, and Athena glad she had someone she could finally relate to. It seemed as though such a perfect time shouldn't end…

A blond ball of fur came rushing in, almost falling into Kowalski's lap. "Sorry, Kowalski. I need to borrow Athena right quick. Just for a minute." Roz said, tugging at her. Athena didn't look like she wanted to go though. On the contrary, she was thinking of a reason to stay. But Roz wasn't having any of it and she pulled her up anyways. "JUST for a minute, Athena, please?" Both girls sighed as Athena finally got up and headed toward the hatch, then over to the lemur habitat.

"I don't get it, Roz, what did you want that you couldn't tell me about downstairs?" In truth, Roz didn't want to get everyone involved. The less people who knew about this, the better. That, and if she said no, there would be more people telling her that it wasn't a good idea in the first place. They would be on her side… it was, after all, her singing voice. "Come on, tell me what's—"

It happened almost instantly. There was a whistle, and Athena kinda turned colors faster than a stop light. "Athena! Long time, no talkin' to." Buck said, rushing up to her at an impossible speed. "How you doin'?" His eyebrows went up in probably the creepiest way the girls had ever seen, causing Athena to recoil. Though, it wasn't until she saw his brother that the picture started to take form in her mind.

She knew. "Roz… what am I doing here? Tell me right NOW!"

This wasn't going to end very well, was it?

"Okay, so we KINDA have a problem…" She started, but was stopped almost immediately by Athena's flipper in her face.

Behind it, she could see that Athena… well, she wasn't very pleased, to say the least. "We have a problem? WE have a problem!? Yes, WE do have a problem. WE now have two boys in the zoo that are girl crazy. THAT is a problem, Roz!" To her credit, Roz never realized that the boys were all that girl crazy. Sure they stared at her tail end the whole time they were running to the zoo. And yeah, they did try to hug her an awful lot. And everything they said seemed to be some sort of… Oh… Poopy.

Definitely wasn't going to end well.

So maybe they now had TWO problems. "Okay, so that wasn't the smartest move…" At this, Athena had to scoff. "I didn't know! But we really need your help! Please, I'm… I messed up. Royally. And I'm sorry, I'm trying to fix it, though! Please?" Roz wasn't used to begging. She wasn't used to apologizing. And she REALLY wasn't used to doing stuff for animals she didn't really care for. Athena caught Roz staring off into space and looked around, finally spotting J.J. a few feet away, looking miserable. So that's what this was about…

Athena sighed, not sure what she was going to even do. It wasn't as if she didn't like to sing, she loved it. But she wasn't sure how she would do in front of a huge crowd! "Roz, I… I have stage fright. I can't sing in front of people!" There was no way she was going to risk messing up in front of everybody, and if Cube had ever laughed at her… She didn't know what she'd do. "I'd like to help, but—" Roz shrugged and nodded, as if she understood, and a little voice awakened in the back of Athena's mind. "Wait." The little otter turned around, looking a bit more hopeful. "What if I just… practice with you guys. I mean, you'll get your dance down and everything… BUT I WON'T SING ON STAGE! Just… practice. Without people watching."

It seemed like a reasonable enough deal. Roz smiled at her and shook her flipper. "Agreed!" To her, this was like a baby step forward for her to sing up on that stage anyways. "Though now… I think we should pick a different song. Buck, Jack, get your instruments ready! I have a plan!"

Looking down at the lyrics on the page, Athena wasn't a hundred percent sure she wanted to go through with this. In fact, she wasn't sure of any of this. What if she got stage fright again, threw up everywhere and ruined the whole talent show for EVERYBODY!? Cube was just telling her how excited he was to be working the equipment, not to mention Buttons' juggling act and the girls' talent show, and—

"Athena? We need yah!" Buck said smartly. Jack looked to his brother, giving him a double thumbs up. "I told you that would work!" Jack high-fived his brother as the penguin in front of them rolled her eyes. "I told you that works!" Athena couldn't help but shake her head. No, no it didn't. It didn't matter, though. She'd sing for now. Then, when it was all over, she'd go back home. And back to Cube… As the boys started to play, Athena thought back to their date. He was sweet and nice… he walked her home, but she didn't go inside. Instead, she stayed out, thinking about everything that had transpired that night. The stars had never looked brighter, she noticed. And her voice never felt stronger.

Roz, on the other hand, never felt weaker. Capoeira by herself was easy. To her own music, at her own pace.

Dancing? A completely different thing entirely.

J.J. would show the steps to the girls, the girls would copy and they'd move on. At least that was the theory.

In reality, Maurisa got it, Roz would fall or trip, or not get it at all. "Maybe," J.J. suggested after Roz fell down for the third time. "We should just… do something easier." Maurisa felt badly for the otter… then again, she still wanted to do well. And this was just as much her act as it was J.J.'s. She could dance well too, you know.

Besides, if she did a good job… everyone would notice. And she wouldn't just be J.J.'s servant anymore. Not that she hated it, but there was more to her than that. For instance, her math skills weren't half bad. "I can't do it, okay?!" Or maybe, Maurisa thought, she didn't really WANT to.

"Yes you can, just let me help you!" Well, if that wasn't the shocker of the century. J.J. was offering to help someone who wasn't himself. That wasn't normal. His paw and hers joined and he helped her stand up again. "Maurisa, help me out over here." There it was again, that word! Help. So help her if she didn't have a heart attack for J.J. surprising her. She got the others to start the music over again. "Okay, do this." J.J. could be a real prince sometimes, Maurisa noted, as he walked (more like crawled) his way through the motions with the otter girl.

Maurisa's steps mimicked the prince's, as she followed along in her own way. And for the longest time, Maurisa didn't think Roz would get the steps. She looked about as coordinated as a baby giraffe. But apparently, J.J. was a great teacher, at least with dancing anyways, and with a little coaching, she picked up the choreography with ease.

By the end of the day, both girls were evenly matched in steps and moves down to the millisecond. Athena belted out the last note and the girls struck their poses. "We did it!" Roz laughed while jumping up and down. Maurisa felt the same, of course, but she just didn't have the energy her friend seemed to.

There was a moment of brief insanity where Roz was reaching out to hug her mentor in thanks… when she remembered who she was about to hug and leaned toward Maurisa and Athena instead. "You girls are awesome! Athena, are you SURE you don't…"

Oh boy, there she went. J.J. had to roll his eyes. Roz was arguing with Athena, trying to convince her that stage fright wasn't a real thing. "Roz, yes it is, you just don't understand it!" Athena's voice rose as she got less bemused and more irritated. J.J. knew the real reason the otter was pushing for that, though. If nothing else, she was trying to help a friend, honestly and truly.

J.J. felt his face grow warm when he thought about the girl, knowing a hundred percent what he felt about her, just… not how to put it in words so that she would understand. Then again… Roz didn't even like him like that. He knew that. That didn't mean she hated him. He could still—

"J.J.!" A voice out of nowhere seemed to scream into his ear, snapping him out of his daydream. "I said… thank you for helping me." It was Roz, a few feet in front of him, smiling slightly.

She sounded like she was sorry for something at the same time, he noted, though she didn't really look it. "Sure Roz. Any time." He said, watching her go.

"Oh, J.J., you got a girlfriend?" Maurisa was just joking, but the prince didn't even laugh.

Instead, he shook his head and said, "You don't even understand" before leaving to go to bed. His servant just rolled her eyes and went back to watching her friends walk home. Athena hopped down the little hole, Buck and Jack, though they weren't really friends, hopped the fence, but not before blowing her a kiss. To which she wrinkled her nose and looked around again. Roz was the last one to get home and was currently getting tackled by her little brother.

Maurisa watched them play-fight the whole time, weaving and unweaving her fingers together. J.J. was more than wrong. She did so understand. Looking around once more, she could see Marshal walking Elli home, making Maurisa smile. She wasn't the only one who understood. It made her wonder what would have happened if this whole talent show never took place.

--------------

Next Time On Geeze Do-- Hey! Watch it,will yah! I'm trying to do the "Next time" thing over here!

Sorry, Miss Author lady. But it's way too crowded back here for you to be writing our reactions!  
Yeah, and we're not even ready yet... Has anybody seen my microphone?  
I've got a microphone for you...  
Shut it, Buck, or I'll rearrange your face!  
You talk tough, Marshal, but you got the game to back it up?  
Look dude, I know you probably want to kick the bijeebers out of this guy, but we've got a comedy show to put on!  
You are SO lucky!  
That's what Elli said--  
Alright, that does it! Let me go, I'm going to kill him!  
Marshal! Don't!  
It's a mad house back here! Author-lady, what are you doing here? You've gotta write all this down!  
_What do you think I'm TRYING to do!? Geeze Doumani!_

So, things are hectic back stage, as you can tell, there's a lot going on to prepare for the talent show--

Sorry, excuse me, you haven't seen a cute little otter around, have yah?  
_Why would a giant alligator want to know that?_  
Well, I got something for her...  
_Ah! You're giving away the story! Knock it off and go back to the sewer!_  
But if I go, who will convince the people to review?  
_I'll figure it out._

Please review, and I'll see you after my spring break!


	11. Talent Show,Uh Oh,Oh No!

A/N: Okay. Two more chapters left, people. TWO. Count 'em. Uno... dos. That's it! Then Geeze Doumani is done! So, here's what I would like... I would like reviews. That's all. Just some feedback saying, hey, this is great, or... hey, this kinda sucked this time, and reasons why. Or just, Great! You know. Whatever. I'm trying to get better here. Anyways. Two more chapters! Thanks to **Kowalskiluva11** for reviewing (yayness!) and MANY, MANY, MAAAAANY thanks go out to **Ponytail30527** (again) who let me use her characters AND helped me write this chapter! Because I kinda suck at some stuff. And I couldn't do it. So thanks!

**Chapter Eleven: Talent Show/Uh-oh/Oh no!**

The day of the talent show had finally arrived, and everyone woke up early. There was noise and hustle and bustle everywhere, not one animal doing nothing. The lemurs were decorating, the penguins were, well, doing their thing... and even the chameleons were helping Cube out with the stage lights.

A good few feet above the stage was the light grid, the young otter boy connecting lights and hooking up the sound equipment. "Thanks guys, that color is perfect!" He said, matching a color sheet to their vibrant skin tones. As they scurried to get more color sheets, he thought back to the night before, right after Athena left with Roz.

He had heard Athena singing and thought it was purely amazing, though he wasn't sure if she would be singing… at the show. He hoped she would and felt himself blush. That girl never stopped amazing him.

Below the young otter boy was a penguin, steadfastly practicing his juggling. Buttons had finally moved up to electric knives, though his father didn't think he'd ever really be ready to juggle chainsaws. He rolled his eyes, however, because he knew what it really was. No matter what else happened, Rico was a real worry wart when it came to his son. Not like he minded it, he loved that his dad cared so much. But this might be his only… his last chance to impress Athena.

He could hear it in her voice, whenever she talked about Cube. Buttons looked up until his eyes located the sandy blonde otter, fixing up lights with several of those colorful lizards. He was the one she wanted, the one she liked.

Not Buttons.

One of the handles of the electric knives started to slip. So he did what his father taught him. He thought back to something happy, that made him confident… his Athena was helping him with his history paper. He didn't know a thing about it, sure, but that didn't stop him from trying to mess around with her, and, to his surprise, she messed back. He never felt more confident than he did when he was with her. Not to mention what he felt about her. That was mere months ago, but the feeling never wavered. Well, for him, anyways.

Another handle started to slip again. Happy thoughts. Positive. Confidence. Repeat.

"Hello? Anybody home!? What is WRONG with you?" Elli shook her head hard. She was in Haley's cave, who was going to help them with the fashion show, even though she was home schooled. They had been trying on and altering and decorating outfits for the past couple of hours, doing the finishing touches on everything. Though, Elli didn't seem to be with them all the way. Lilly stared at her. "What is the matter with you, you're kinda out of it." She said, taking the dress off to make a few changes to it.

Elli sighed. She wasn't really sure WHAT was wrong with her. She felt happy and sad and confused all at the same time. And it was starting to bother her—what if she was sick!? "Haley…" The wild cat looked up at her. She may have been home schooled, but she was really good with telling if someone was sick, as well as fixing up scratches. She had to be, with how sharp her claws were. "What does it mean when someone's happy and sad and a whole bunch of feelings all at once?" Haley tilted her head up, as if her ceiling was going to give her the answer.

Though, apparently, it did. "It means that someone's probably love sick. Why? Who is it?" By now, the other girls were listening in, eager to hear the newest gossip. Elli blushed, not wanting to say it was her just yet.

"Erm… Athena. She told me after her study thing with Cube." Luckily, the others bought it, hook line and sinker, and started talking about how sweet the romance was between the two animal brains. Elli just sighed.

Love sick? But how!? She said that would never happen to her, it wasn't supposed to! And just who… Her thoughts flew back to the night before, when Marshal had saved her from the evil dragon on his white horse, in all that glistening, shiny armor. …Wait… That wasn't right, was it? What color was that stinkin' horse!? And then he said she was cute before leaving her at… no, wait, SHE said he was… She felt her face getting really warm, and tried to shake it off again, to no avail.

"Excuse me!" Elli yelled, before rushing out of the cave for some fresh air… and running right into Marshal. "MARSHAL! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!? AND WHERE'S YOUR HORSE!?"

There were so many things wrong with that statement, Marshal didn't really know where to begin. So, he started with the obvious. "I'm here to pick you up." Then, "And I don't have a horse." And finally, "What's wrong with you?" That went well. Elli took a deep breath and looked around before realizing… the horse and dragon thing MIGHT have MAYBE been a dream, possibly.

Whoops?

"Uh… Heheh. Nothing. I just… had… chocolate. Lots of chocolate… Peanut Butter Winkies." She lied, trying to cover her tracks. Marshal gave her a strange look before grabbing her flipper and saying that she might need to take a nap. There it was again, though, Elli thought. That happy-sad-confusedness. For Marshal.

Oye vey.

Meanwhile, Maurisa was up too, making the morning smoothies for everyone, and giving her dad a chance to relax. At least for a little while. "Morning, Maurisa!" Someone said behind her. Which actually startled her quite a bit and made her jump, splattering smoothie all over the animal. "Or, you know, you could throw smoothie on me, that works too." Peanut chuckled, wiping himself off.

The lemur gasped and ran to get paper towels to help him clean up. "Oh my gosh, Peanut, I'm so sorry!" She couldn't help but giggle a little bit. The pink of the smoothie looked good on him. "Erm… I got most of it." She said, handing him the paper towel she was using on him. The good news, at least, was he didn't look too mad. He actually looked slightly amused.

"Don't worry about it, Maurisa. It'll come off with a quick dip. No harm done." He was so laid back and easy going. Not to mention, he liked helping her out with her chores, which was really nice of him to do. She was thinking it over and almost missed him asking her about her act. "Ours is going REALLY well, Marshal and Eggy are super dedicated to this comedy thing." She really couldn't wait to see their act, it sounded like fun.

Especially since Marshal was going to be pranked the most. It gave him a chance to see what it was like on the other side. She was still a little upset over one particular prank of theirs. Let's just say that it involved a profane amount of popcorn and lots of butter. And her fur. She had Mort following her around for weeks after that. "I'm glad it's going so well for you." Maurisa chuckled, searching around their bar for cups and stuff before seeing Peanut holding out a few for her. "Thanks." She took them from him and set out making cups before realizing he didn't grab one for himself. "You didn't want one?"

Peanut smiled and pointed to himself. "I thought I had already gotten mine." Maurisa rolled her eyes and pulled out another cup, filling it with the sweet treat. "This is really good, Maurisa. Though, it could use a bit more mango. And some sugar."

Was he actually being serious!? "No way! You know how much of a felony it is to give J.J. sugar!? It's like... well, it's really bad. But mango, you think?" As the two discussed ingredients for the smoothie, the prince decided it would be a great time to sneak up on Maurisa.

"MAURISA!" He yelled, frightening the poor girl again to the point of her splattering her smoothie on Peanut. Again. The prince only laughed. "I want a smoothie, make me one."

It couldn't have been a clearer signal for Peanut to leave. Sometimes, that prince was really rude and inconsiderate. "I'll catch you later, Maurisa." He said, turning to go. "Oh, see you at the talent show! I can't wait to see your act!" A few seconds later, he was gone. Maurisa felt her face get warm, and tried to hide it behind the blender so that J.J. didn't see. Not that he was even paying attention to her.

Later that night…

The lights on the stage waved back and forth, cheerfully inviting everyone to the talent show. "I can't wait to see what the kids do!" Marlene said as she sat down next to Skipper. It was late, but all the minis, even Ariel, were allowed to stay up to watch their friends perform in the school show. The dolphins had a special tank set up so they could watch with ease.

Behind the curtain, the minis were running around, getting their acts together, as well as friends and wishing each other luck. Buttons stared at Athena, who was doing a bit more practice with Buck and Jack. He didn't like them, but they seemed to be concentrating more on their instruments than to the girls around them. When they had finished their practice, Buttons walked up to Athena slowly; he didn't want to seem creepy, as if he was watching her this whole time. Even though he was…

Whatever.

Athena was giving a few notes to Buck and Jack, seeming more confident than Buttons had ever even seen her before. "Good luck." His voice sounded so small amidst the hustle and bustle of the backstage, but she still heard him. Her head whipped around, and she smiled when she saw him. He knew she wasn't going to go onstage, but still… Oh boy. Maybe he shouldn't have said anything in the first place. He was just about to tell her never mind when she spoke up.

"Thanks, Buttons! You too! I hope you do great."

He didn't need anything else. Those nine little words made him smile so wide, he was afraid it would throw him off balance!

"Alright, everyone, get in your places, and get your acts together!" Mason said from in front of the curtain. Almost immediately, the minis quieted down and huddled together, each waiting for their turn. He turned back to face the audience, and the show began.

"Ladies and gentlemen… We here at the Central Park Zoo School would like to thank you for coming to see your children's' performance at our first… and probably only, school talent show." Why it was going to be the only one, Mason didn't say, although most of the parents knew why already. "We're going to go ahead and get the ball rolling… or rather, knives flying!" He waited for someone, anyone, to laugh at his joke, but when no one did, he simply rolled his eyes. "Buttons, you're up!"

The little penguin stuck his head out of the curtain, before it flew open around him, leaving him standing, alone, in the middle of the stage. He took a deep breath, and recited his father's mantra, as well as heard the well wishes from Athena in his head, before coughing up, then carefully juggling four electronic knives!

There were oh's, ah's, and gasps when Buttons almost caught a knife, blade side, in his flipper. His father taught him to do that, though. It was more exciting that way. After about three minutes, the music ended, and Buttons swallowed the last of the knives. One day, he would move up to swords. But until then…

The crowd cheered and clapped for little Buttons, his father smiling up at him with pride. He had never felt better.

Mason came back on stage after the cheering subsided, the curtain closing again. "I'm quite glad that didn't get your flipper, Buttons. Now you can do your homework on Monday." The audience laughed a bit now, completely warmed up for the rest of the show.

"Next up… The Trouble Making Brothers… Really? That's what you're going by, truly?" Mason yelled, looking offstage at the trio. The boys simply shrugged, leaving Mason speechless. That said, he walked off, allowing the boys to do their thing, whatever that may be.

Marshal ran onto the stage, waving his little flippers as he did so. "Okay, folks, we're going to have a special show for you tonight! And the reason because it's special is that… well, it's the talent show. Now first of all, why are we having a talent show?"

Peanut shrugged. "Who cares? Less school!" He smiled when the crowd laughed.

Marshal chuckled. "Speaking of school, did you know that I got yelled at by my teacher for something I didn't do?"

"No, and what is it that you didn't do, Marshal?" Peanut asked, trying not to laugh.

"My homework!" The little penguin shouted.

The crowd laughed again.

Mason leaned over to Phil and whispered. "It's funny AND true!"

"Now let's talk about the Nile." Peanut and Eggy said at the same time.

Marshal felt his face drop. Those traitors! "Guys, that's not in the script!"

"Oh, we're… improvising." Eggy whispered with a smirk.

"Anyways, when a boy likes a girl, but fails to—"Peanut didn't get to finish his sentence however because Marshal had flung a pie at his face. Peanut's reaction was odd; he just chuckled and wiped it off his face. But then his reaction became normal and childish when he flung it at Marshal. "HAHA!" He said.

Marshal smiled and picked up another pie to throw at him. "Eat my pies!"

"Not if you eat it first!" Eggy then ducked under Marshal and squash the pie in the penguin's face.

"Guys!" The cream face covered penguin moped. "You're no fun!"

"Oh, yes, yes we are!" Peanut picked up another pie, but as he threw it at his friend, they ducked and pie hit Joey the kangaroo.

"That's it, yah little trouble makers! I outta wallop yah for that one," the kangaroo them proceeded to bounce over to the frightened boys as they ran off.

Marlene poked Skipper's flipper. "Is that part of the act?"

"AHHHHHHH!!!" The three kids screamed.

"I don't think so, Marlene." Skipper answered. "Maybe we should stop him."

"No!" A small girl's voice said from behind them. The adults turned and saw it was Lilly. "Our fashion show is coming up, and you cannot miss it! It'll be great, spectacular, the first fashion show in the history of the entire zoo's history! SO SIT DOWN!" Lilly could be mean and demanding when she wanted to be, and this was one of those times.

Elli, who was wearing her small little gown she designed, looked at Private. "She scares me, daddy." She whispered.

Private chuckled. "Don't worry, sweetie. And you look great by the way!"

Elli blushed. "Oh, you're just saying that!"

"No, don't say that!" Lilly ran behind the little penguin and pushed her towards the stage. "The gown is good!"

"Sorry, Lilly." Elli muttered. "You really want to win this thing, don't you?"

Lilly smiled. "Yup, and I really want to have a good first fashion show, too! So get in formation!" She ordered.

Nellie, Haley, and Elli then stood up straight as Lilly walked past them like Skipper would.

"Just stay focused, keep good posture, and for the love of all things pretty, don't fall!" Lilly said.

"We got it, Lil's." Haley said, smiling. "We got it."

Lilly sighed. "Okay, here we go!"

Marshal, who was still running away from Joey, ran behind the stage for safety. "Okay, Marshal, let's calm down. Joey might not kill you!" He muttered to himself, breathing heavily.

"Marshal?" A soft voice spoke out.

Marshal shrieked but then saw it was just Elli. "Oh, Elli, there you are! I… wow…" he looked down at Elli's dress. She looked… wow. Marshal wondered if he was blushing. If he wasn't, he sure was when Elli waved her flipper over his eyes to bring him back to normal. "Huh… what?" he asked, still a little out of it.

Elli smiled. "I asked if you were alright." She said.

"Oh… OH! Oh, yeah, I'm fine! I'm great, actually! You know, other than the fact that Joey's trying to kill us."

Elli giggled. "I'm sure he'll calm down." She then waved goodbye before walking onto the stage with her friends.

The talent show went great! Lilly made sure of that. The girls even had a lot of fun as they walked down the stage to a few songs that Maurice was nice enough to help them out with.

After the crowd settled down once again, Mason stepped on the stage. This was getting a little tiring, to tell the truth. Another reason this wasn't going to happen again.

----====----

A/N: I had to break this chapter into two pieces, because it was too long for its own good. Finale Chapter 2 is coming tomorrow, then Finale Chapter 3 and a special epilogue chapter (which might be its own thing, I don't know yet) will be up the day after. Don't forget to hit the review button, please? Thank you!


	12. Ending on WHAT Note?

A/N: The second to last chapter. Oooh-ah! What's going to happen? Well, I won't keep yah. Thanks to **Ponytail30527 **for lending me her minis, and both her and **kowalskiluva11** for reviewing. I know, not much time to review this time, but... well, I'm done with this and I want you to see the ending too, because I think it's special. Okay, let's get this ball rolling!

**Chapter Twelve: Ending on WHAT Note!?**

Maurisa took a deep breath. "Alright, are we all ready?" The boys smiled and nodded, looking more determined than she'd ever seen them. Especially Buck and Jack. Though, it wasn't like she looked at them very often. In fact, she tried to avoid them. But, what are you going to do when they're the only ones who can help you out in the middle of a talent show crisis.

"Alright, this is where I leave you." Athena said, hugging everyone, though quite obviously skipping over Buck and Jack, much to their displeasure. Roz smiled and hugged her tightly.

Letting this go wasn't one of her strong suits, but she was being very responsible about this. She handed Athena the microphone, "Just for a second," she said, "I need to tie my shoes." Maurisa looked around at J.J., staring incredulously. Athena couldn't have fallen for that, could she?

Athena stood, on stage, in front of everyone, microphone in hand. How had it come to THIS!? The curtain had opened and there she was, standing there, like a goober! Roz TRICKED her! Moreover, Roz tricked her, and she fell for it. This wasn't good; she couldn't sing in front of all these animals. She could hear some scurrying up above her, but it didn't really register. All she could really get was that everyone was waiting for her to sing. And not hurl on them. And—

Of course, certain precautions were made before hand. You didn't think her friends would let her go on stage just to throw up on everyone, do you? Roz turned around and crouched down, talking into her headset. "Cube, do it now." On the other side, her brother was making a few small adjustments to the lights. With a smile and a push of a button, they swiveled, not onto the crowd, but directly into the faces of our stage occupying minis! Athena raised a flipper and tried to see… but the light was so bright… "There's no one there, now. It's just… us. Like practice, right?" Athena turned to see Roz grinning at her like a Cheshire cat.

So Roz had been planning this all along, hadn't she? Athena looked out and saw only the bright lights. There was no one there. Well, that she could see. She heard the music start behind her, and took a deep breath.

_Looking out a dirty old window__  
__Down below the cars in the city go rushing by__  
__I sit here alone and I wonder why_

Kowalski smiled. Hearing his daughter sing always made him happy, and this was no exception. She looked so serene up there, just doing what she did naturally, as if it was nothing. Then again, those lights were probably blinding her, and she probably couldn't see a thing. Next to him, Buttons was grinning slightly. His Athena had an amazing voice, and the song was bouncy and fun.

_Bright lights, the music gets faster__  
__Look boy, don't check on your watch__  
__Not another glance__  
__I'm not leaving now, honey__  
__Not a chance__  
__Hot-shot, give me no problems__  
__Much later baby you'll be saying never mind__  
__You know life is cruel__  
__Life is never kind_

He just wished she were singing to him.

Up above the girls dancing and singing, and the boys' instrument playing, Cube watched Athena the whole time, making sure she was okay. And she was. He felt his face get warm and tried to focus all of his attention on not falling off of the rafters.

The music flowed and filled the air of the zoo, so much so that the animals were surprised the humans didn't come out to see what was going on. Though they were much more entranced with Athena's singing, and Maurisa's and Roz's dancing. And Buck and Jack were naturals with their instruments. Almost makes one feel bad for being so mean to them.

Almost.

_Kind hearts don't make a new story__  
__Kind hearts don't grab any glory_

_We're the kids in America__  
__We're the kids in America__  
__Everybody live for the music-go-round_

_Come closer honey, that's better__  
__Got to get a brand new experience__  
__Feeling right__  
__Oh don't try to stop baby__  
__Hold me tight_

_Outside a new day is dawning__  
__Outside Suburbia's sprawling everywhere__  
__I don't want to go baby__  
__New York to East California__  
__There's a new wave coming, I warn you_

Even though the song was winding down, everyone felt like getting up and dancing or clapping along with the final few lines of the song. Near the end, everyone was up and moving, the energy level in the zoo higher than it had been that morning! Roz looked over to Maurisa as Athena headed off the grand finale.

_We're the kids__  
__We're the kids__  
__We're the kids in America!_

Anyone who had been there would have thought they had gone deaf from the amount of noise that came after the song was over. Animals were yelling, clapping, stomping, and generally making some sort of sound. The lights dimmed and Athena could finally see the amount of animals she had just sung in front of. Even though she didn't. Her eyes were focused upward at the otter above her head, who was smiling down at her, eyes glistening. "Proud of you." He mouthed, making her blush.

The rest of the minis joined up on the stage, for one final bow, everyone clapping their hardest for the performing children. When they couldn't clap anymore, the kids rushed down and found their parents, rushing into their assorted arms, paws, or flippers.

"That concludes our presentation, and we hoped you all enjoyed it. And now, if you'd like, help yourselves to the refreshments—" Mason had pointed to the table, which held some fruits and veggies and various drinks were laid out. Unfortunately, there was also a very loud ringtail on the table, who felt the need to be the center of attention once again.

"Refreshments, shmefreshments, let's boogey, everybody! YEAH!" A loud blast of music came from somewhere behind him… There! Maurice was barely walking, struggling to carry a heavy boom box in his arms. "Come now, my chunky monkey friend, we must teach the others how we are shaking it!"

Everyone rushed toward the table, the kids hitting first and getting loaded up on sugary treats. Well, everyone except for J.J., who wasn't allowed to have any sugar at all. The music pounded loudly, and after a bit, most of the animals were dancing to it. Phil and Mason were grooving out together, even Bada and Bing had joined in the celebration. Roz smiled as she noticed her mom and Skipper dancing together, no nervousness or awkwardness between them at all. Cube and Athena were together as well, staring at each other and blushing and giggling like idiots. But they looked so cute together. Finally, someone her brother could relate to.

In fact, most of the animals had paired off to dance and talk and be happy together. Though one head, looking around by itself, next to the stereo wasn't dancing with anybody. Or really dancing at all, just bobbing a bit. Roz walked over to see who it was, and was slightly surprised when she noticed it was J.J. "J.J.? Are… what are you doing not dancing?"

He looked back up at him, smiling a bit. Honestly, he was just a bit tired, and didn't really feel like it. Also, he didn't think that… he'd be asked to dance, like everyone else was. Roz sighed and shook her head, knowing she'd regret what she was about to say. She held out her hand and said, "I guess we could... if you wanted to... dan--!" That was all it took for the boy to grab her hand and take her to the dance floor. And actually, they didn't have a very bad time.

The party was well underway, and everyone appeared to be having a great time together! Roz, Peanut, and Eggy were going over their skit, Cube and Athena were talking over the mechanics of lights in eyes (Among other things)… Marlene thought this whole thing couldn't have went better if they planned it that way. It was at that moment that Skipper announced that they were out of paper cups, and that someone would need to go get some more. "Marshal, glad to see you're volunteering!" He said.

The young penguin looked offended. "ME!? Why should I do it, I was just on the receiving end of a lot of pranks, cut me some slack! Make Roz do it." It was the otter's turn now, huh? Roz glared at him and, before anyone knew what happened, they were arguing again. Thankfully it wasn't anything big, but it was still annoying.

Marlene laughed. "I'll go get the cups, you two quit fighting!" Skipper's own trouble making smile erupted, as Roz and Marshal stuck their tongues out at each other, he spoke.

"Come on, Marlene, you know they only do it 'cuz they like each other." This caused an explosion of noises, to include whistles, protests, cat-calls, and some hurt exclamation, which sucked everyone into the issue. Marlene decided to ignore it and get the cups.

Finally, cups she could hold, Marlene thought, almost skipping back to the party. She had hidden some in her cave, and was getting ready to leave, when she heard the sewer grate under her rug move. Roger. That alligator she hadn't seen in weeks. "Hey, Marley, how's the party?" Oh yeah, she knew because she was there. He chuckled. "Sorry, just curious."

Even though he was a big, cold-blooded monster… he acted more like a mini, warm golden retriever puppy. "What's up, Roger?" If she didn't get going, she'd miss the end of the party. And she loved a good party.

But when Roger held up a letter with a picture of an older male otter on it… well, the party could wait.

She dropped the cups and rushed the reptile, pulling and ripping and opening all at once. Just as she thought, the letter was from her brother… her older brother, Charlie. "It's from my big brother!" she yelled, not sure why she was so excited. Maybe because she was already happy or,… she began to read aloud. "'Dear Marls', he always calls me that." Marlene felt the need to explain. Roger just nodded, and studied his claws, allowing her to continue. "'Having a super smashing time down here in Florida, but why haven't you come visit? I thought I saw you once, but it turns out it wasn't you! Here's the thing. I caught a glimpse of a little bugger after seeing the vet for that thing on my back. You know that… erm, anyway, I saw her again… and I could have sworn it… was…'" Marlene stopped to read ahead some, her paw flying to her mouth.

"Marley, tell me, who was it?" Marlene cleared her throat, not sure what to think.

"It said… 'I could have sworn it was little Renni!'" Marlene sighed, tossing the letter to the side before putting her face back in her hands.

This letter meant several things. For one, Renni, her eldest daughter, Xiao Ren, was in Florida, possibly hurt, but with family. That was good. It also meant that Cube and Roz's search was over. And that was… bad… right?

She presented the problem to Roger, who listened attentively. "What was that now?" Marlene growled at the gator, which put his front claws up in defense. "Sorry, but… this doesn't even seem like your problem, Marley." Marlene was about to argue when her two oldest… well, two of her oldest, came in.

Roger might be right, Marlene wasn't about to leave, and Peanut couldn't go, he didn't even know Renni. "Hey mom, what's taking so long?" Cube asked, as Roz visited with Roger. Marlene stared at her oldest son. He was so much more mature than the others, despite his young age. And she knew she could trust him to respond with level headed calm and reason. Rozalin, on the other hand… She was a hot head, just like her father. She would charge into something, who cares about the consequences.

She was the one she had to worry about.

"Kids… I have something to tell you." As their youthful faces turned toward hers, she knew exactly what she would tell them. "Let's go back to that party together, okay?" As she left, she chanced a glance back at Roger, who was staring as if he couldn't believe his ears. Did he even HAVE ears? It didn't matter; she couldn't let them find out about the letter.

------

"Mom, Skipper really WAS flirting with you." Cube tried to insist. One of the weirdest things to come out of her sons mouth, she thought. Roz just giggled, knowing that if she spoke up, she'd probably just end up in trouble. Instead, she went about cleaning the cave.

She loved it here, she decided. Her brother, her friends… heck, even Marshal was becoming bearable. Maybe while Peanut was still hanging out with his friends, she'd go and join them. Roz snickered as she picked up a piece of paper. Wouldn't that be… a… surprise? "Mom? What is this?" Marlene looked over, still smiling from her tickle fight with Cube. That is, until she saw that Roz was holding up the letter. The smile on her face vanished, Cube slid from her grasp to read it with his sister.

When Marlene had first come to New York, she was always annoyed with how loud it was. Right now, it had never been quieter. "Mom… This… this is about Renni." Cube whispered, allowing Roz to read and re-read the letter on her own. "When did you get this?!" Marlene didn't know what to say. She was pretty much stuck between a rock and a hard place.

The only thing left to do was to tell them. Everything. "And I meant to tell you earlier, but I was afraid you were gonna le—" Roz stood up suddenly, startling her brother and mother.

"Renni might be in trouble… not to mention… we know where she is now." This was exactly what Marlene was afraid of. Even though she tried reasoning, arguing and bribing, Roz would either come up with a better point, or argue back. After a few minutes, both were physically and mentally exhausted. "Mom." Everyone could hear the tears in her voice. She didn't want to leave. Marlene let her speak. "Renni is family. We have to make sure she's okay. But," But was good. That usually made things better.

"I don't want to leave."

Marlene and Cube both sighed, and most of the tension left the room. "I don't want to either, Roz." He looked around the room and frowned. "But she might be in trouble." It sounded as if Cube was still on the fence. And, no matter what Roz did, he would follow, his protectiveness for his sister the one thing he always had. "You brought us here, and you miss Renni more than… any of us, I think." Marlene covered her face, not sure where this would go. Roz paced around the cave, before suddenly hearing voices outside. Peanut was home, and they had to choose fast. Another sigh allowed her to finally say what she wanted to say.

Quickly and quietly she spoke to the two animals who knew her best. "Mom, Cube, I know what we're gonna do." She was smiling, true, but her mood and decision were indeterminable.

"I'm positive now. Guys… we're gonna

----------

A/N: This was a freakin' long chapter. Till I cut it up! Muahahaha! And I don't even know what's going to happen next! … I'm just kidding, I totally know what's going to happen. I want lots of reviews, though, okay? The song in here is Kids In America by LEN, if you were wondering. Anyways… Cliffhanger! So? Review already!


	13. OhDark Thirty

A/N: The. Last. Chapter.

**Chapter Thirteen : Oh-Dark Thirty**

'thena...

Athena...

"ATHENA!"

The whisper turned into a stressed yell, and the young penguin opened her eyes to find two green familiar ones staring back at her. She gasped and jutted back before noticing who's eyes they were. "C-Cube!?" She relaxed a little, but still felt her face heat up. Athena wondered if she was blushing. He smiled at her before backing up a little, not sitting down even though the girl made a space for him. She tilted her head questioningly, but stayed quiet as he looked around. It was almost two thirty in the morning. What was he doing here at this hour?

The otter finally sighed and gripped one of his wrists tightly in a paw. "Listen... I don't have much time. I told Roz that I forgot some stuff down here. I don't think she bought it, but she didn't mind so..." Athena's eyebrows knitted together and rose, and Cube got the hint that he should just get to the point. "Sorry. It's just... I couldn't go without saying good-bye. I mean, it didn't seem right, and--" Athena's eyes grew as he said "go" and "good-bye". What did he mean, go? Go where? When she asked him this, he shifted uncomfortably, taking another step backwards. "We... found a letter. From our Uncle Charlie down in Florida. He said... he thinks he saw our sister arrive in his zoo." Athena watched him explain, and suddenly it got VERY hard to breath. And why was the air so... blurry? Everything he was saying sounded like it was leading to...

"...So, we're going to have to go find her, make sure she's okay." That. That was what she knew was coming. And what she didn't want to hear. She stood up, making him jump backwards, and stared at him with her deep brown eyes. Eyes that held knowledge of just about anything and everything... except for why they had to leave. It didn't make sense, why did they have to go?

"Your sister is probably fine there... why do you have to leave?" She asked, sniffling a little bit. He grinned, a sad, pitying grin. Athena knew she probably wouldn't be able to talk him out of it, but she still tried, even though, each time all she got was that same look of pity and sorrow. "Cube... You can't leave." Her last ditch attempt to get him to see to reason.

He sighed, running his paw over the top of his head, before pulling at his fur. Athena's two small flippers were wrapped around his paw, as if somehow, that could keep him there with her. "If Elli, or Marshal, or Buttons were missing for years... and you didn't know where they were, or if they were okay, or even if they were alive, Athena," She stopped trying to interrupt him and hiccupped softly. "Wouldn't you go after them? Even on the tiniest note that they might be alive somewhere? Look at their parents before you answer that."

Athena glanced at her uncles' bunks. Each one had one little penguin to take care of, that they had risen from eggs and, even though they were adopted technically, they were... theirs. Pulling just one of the hatchlings away from his or her father... Athena's eyes met Cube's once again, a couple of tears falling from them. Gallantly, Cube wiped them away, trying to keep her feathers from matting. "B-but... I d-don't want you t-to go, I--" She gasped, realizing what she was about to say.

Cube didn't take his eyes off her as her shoulders shook with silent sobs. "I know." She looked back up to see him smile. "Me too." At this she could feel her heart swell with happiness, and her flippers flew around his neck in a giant hug. It felt so bittersweet though. Why did he have to leave now, like this? It wasn't fair... or very nice of him... Then again, it wasn't his fault. He had to find his sister... She kept repeating that over and over to herself as he set her back down on her bed. "But... it's not like you'll be all alone. You'll still have your dad and... Well, not your dad, 'cuz your adopted. I MEAN!" He tried to hastily correct himself (again) "Not that... he's NOT your dad, but... I... just put my foot in it... again." He took a deep breath while Athena chuckled a little bit. He got nervous so easily, especially around her. It was cute, though.

* * *

Roz looked around the zoo one last time. She had had some of the best times of her life here. Seeing her mom, Skipper, and all the new mini's... That was definitely a shocker. Who knew all these animals were the parenting types? At least the zoo wasn't over run with little monster idiots, like back in California.

She stopped, looking over at the penguin's fake iceberg. Cube had vanished into it a while ago, undoubtedly to say good-bye to Athena. She rolled her eyes. How he could have developed feelings for the girl so soon was utterly beyond her. Sure, she had become friends with her, to say that she had NO feelings for her would be... callous and untrue. But to say that she had strong feelings for her... She found herself facing the rock sculptures of Julian's throne. Roz climbed it with ease before noticing she was face to face with the boy prince, J.J. She blinked. He was really cute when he was asleep, a thumb in his mouth and his fist closed around his tail like a security blanket.

What made him like her, she had no earthly idea. She didn't even want to hazard a guess. Roz's eyes narrowed as she thought back on all the advances he'd tried to make on her over the past few days... How long had it been... what, a week? Not even that. No matter. They were leaving, so... The prince groaned in his sleep, holding his tail closer to him. Prince J.J was annoying to say the least. Obnoxious at the best of times, mind-boggling at the worst.

And yet…

Roz knelt down and stroked his head, behind his ears, making him kick a little bit and causing the girl to chuckle. There was something charming about him, though. She jumped from the throne and landed neatly on the sidewalk, brushing herself off. "Good-night, sweet prince." She said with a grin. "And good bye."

* * *

He smiled again and took a step back, looking at the clock. It was a quarter till three already. As soon as he said it was time, Athena could feel a fresh wave of tears threatening to emerge. Cube rushed back to her bedside and making sure she was tucked in, nice and tight. "When are you coming back?" Her voice sounded strange to her, so hoarse and strangled. He shrugged. No clue. They were silent for a while, before Cube jolted to life, as if he had just been hit with a lot of cold water.

As he went to stand up, Athena's small (but strong) flippers held him still. He put a paw to her eyes, closing them softly. "Maybe one day, you'll wake up... and this will all just be a dream."

Athena chuckled sadly. "You and I both know that's not even true." Her heart skipped a beat as she heard Cube laugh.

"Alright then… How about this… It's been fun. And if it's meant to be, I hope we meet up again." His final words. After a few minutes, she felt the gentle pressure release, but refused to open her eyes... not until she counted to a hundred... billion... The tears stung her eyes. He wasn't coming back, was he?

Athena had only reached seventy-two when her eyes flew open and she kicked her covers off. Cube was no longer in the incubation chamber... or the penguin's den. She rushed up the ladder, and looked around. No sign of them anywhere... Not even at their habitat, where their mom was sitting up. She didn't even notice Athena peaking in on her, Marlene just sat there... staring at the sleeping Peanut, who's arm was subconsciously reaching for siblings he didn't even know had gone.

The park in front of the zoo was empty... cold, dark, and barren, like Athena felt.

So that was it. They were gone.

And no one knew if they were ever coming back.

* * *

Seven thousand, two hundred and eighteen. Athena counted to seven thousand, two hundred and eighteen before falling asleep, and even when she did, she was abruptly woken up again by Marshal telling her to wake up, and shaking her. She hid further under the covers, not wanting to even think today. "What's wrong with her? Athena! Get up, come on, we need help finding Roz and Cube." Ah. The tortured subject has been touched upon at last. She fought the urge to cry again (She wouldn't cry... She would NOT cry again.) and wiped her eyes under the blankets.

"...gone." Was all that she said. Well, more like croaked. Marshal looked at Buttons, who shrugged, and they proceeded to pull away the blankets, which fell off with ease. Athena sat up, her eyes were red and very blotchy.

It took a second for the boys to get over their shock, but when they were, Marshal was finally able to ask; "Whoa. What's wrong with you, Athena? Wait... what do you mean, gone? What's gone?" Athena sniffled a bit, repeating her chant over and over again in her head. She will not cry... she will not cry...

Taking a deep breath, she tried again. "Cube... and Roz... They're gone." The boys blinked, and the chant fell through, new tears falling down her already tear-streaked face. Her loud sobs woke up everyone that wasn't awake already, (Just Private, Kowalski, and Elli) causing them to clamor around her bed, concerned. "Cube and Roz l-left... this morning! They... h-had to g-go to F-F-Florida, and... They're probably in Virginia by now, and... Dad, I don't t-think they're coming back!" She yelled, burying her face in her flippers. The impact of what she was saying finally hit. Roz and Cube were gone... Kowalski went to do emergency recon, telling Private to go find Skipper and let him know what happened. Elli and Marshal decided to let the rest of the zoo know what had happened, and Marshal gave Buttons a stern order to stay with Athena, and try to get her to calm down.

Buttons took the task with curious seriousness, and when Marshal looked back as he was leaving, he could see the penguin holding her carefully, mumbling something to her while she cried on him.

Peanut woke up a few minutes later, his mom watching him with beady eyes. "Hey mom. Wha... what's up?" He looked around, feeling something was missing from the get go. "Where are Cube and Roz? We have a massive game to play, and--"

"Peanut." Marlene interrupted him and patted her lap so that he would sit down. He got up and stood near her, but didn't accept the invitation to actually sit down. "Your brother and sister left... early this morning. They went to go find Renni, and... I don't know when they'll be back." She avoided saying the real word on her mind. If. Peanut watched her, not believing a word she was saying. This couldn't be, it wasn't possible. They wouldn't just leave without saying good-bye. It had to just be a mean trick, right?

He looked to his mother, trying to gain some clarity, but when none came he stepped back, clutching his head. Suddenly, he had a really bad headache. But when he turned around to go outside and get some air... and saw Skipper standing there, looking as if he needed to apologize for something...

The penguin's flippers reached out to him. "Peanut..." He started, but the boy didn't want to hear it. He growled, and pushed him out of the way, running... somewhere. Anywhere.

At the same time, Prince J.J couldn't figure out what all the hustle and bustle was about. Everyone looked so sad, and yet, here it was, an excellently beautiful day. The sun was shining, and everyone should be happy! "Maurisa!" He yelled, causing the girl to appear close to him, wiping an eye. She had just heard what happened, and was surprised at the prince's lack of feeling. Even King Julian was at least a little sad. Albeit, he had Maurice and Mort act sad FOR him, but still... he looked sad when he was told for a second. "What is up with all of the smiling upside-down? There should be more right side up smiling, as that is the right way to smile." He noticed she was crying and hopped down to examine her closer. "Maurisa... You too have the upside-down smiles?!" She sniffled. He obviously hadn't heard the news.

As she told him the story, his smile, too, turned to an upside-down smile, in his own words. When she was done, his paws were clutching at his chest, like he needed to grab something from there. "Apparently they're headed for Florida... J.J.? Are you okay? No one knew it was going to happen, so it--"

"--didn't say good-bye." Maurisa stopped talking to listen to him, but his voice sounded so small and so far away that she had to lean in to hear it. He sat down where he was, and she got down on all fours. "She didn't say good-bye to me." The girl lemur leaned back so that she was sitting on her knees. Is that all? Why did that have him all torn up? "I... I mean, I know she didn't LIKE me... I didn't know she HATED me... To not say good-bye..." Whoa. He was REALLY torn up about it, emphasized by the amount of thick tears in his eyes.

"Prince J.J, she didn't HATE you--"

"She didn't say good-bye to me before she left!" He yelled, letting himself cry a little. "What would you call that?!" Anything after that was hard to make out, and his father picked him up soon after, to try to comfort the boy and get him to stop crying.

* * *

The mood in the zoo was somber over the next few days... but as days turned into weeks, and weeks to months with no sign of the fun-loving brother and sister team... things slowly began to return to normal. Time changes all things, however, and sure enough, J.J returned to being the crazy dancer, Peanut got into more trouble (though, because he was angry or because he was a natural-born trouble-maker, no one knew), and Athena went back to being the brainy one. Everything went back to normal.

Much, much, much, MUCH later...

Marlene loved spring cleaning. It felt good to clean out the old dust... only to make room for the new dust. She chuckled at the thought and went to shake out the pillows when she saw something fall from behind one of them. The otter picked it up... and gasped at the sight of it.

"Hey mom. What's that?" Peanut, who was a bit older now, had just walked in from playing with Eggy and Marshal. She smiled and handed over the picture, so that she could sit down and bury her head in her arms. Her son watched her with a raised eyebrow before looking at an old photo and smiling. It was from a talent show, from what seemed like a once-upon-a-time. They were all so young... And there, right next to him, were his brother and sister... Cube and Roz. He was about to hand it back when he realized there was something written in pretty letters on the back.

_One day soon, we will be a family again. Love, Rozalin and Cubert._

THE END

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

A/N: So, Cube and Roz have left behind everything they care about to search for their sister. And thus ends Geeze Doumani! I know, kinda a sad ending, but, well, watcha gonna do? I want to thank ALL of you for your input and kind words, and Ponytail30527, girl, you know how amazing you are, you don't need me to stroke your ego anymore :D. To everyone: Your reviews, everything made this story continue, even though I really wanted to quit at times. Just for you, I went ahead and put up a chapter that goes along with this in Moondance, called "Do You Remember". Go ahead and read it if you're all teary eyed, or even if you're not, that's cool too. It'll cheer you up. Don't forget to review, and I'll see you another time for another adventure!

**Fun facts:**

Some of my lines have come from popular shows or books or something else I like.

Roz and Cube are about the same age, but she always refers to him as big brother, because he grew up quicker than she did. Peanut is younger than Roz is, though.

In "A Very Special Day", Roz wasn't as playful or happy as she was in this story.

Mort is the least mentioned character in this whole story. The most mentioned? Marshal.

It's my own opinion, but I honestly think that if Roz and Cube hadn't left, she and Marshal would have at least tried to go out. It probably wouldn't have worked out. :) As for Cube and Athena… Well, let's just say I'm a STRONG Buthena supporter ;)

During the writing of this whole story, Ponytail and I were RPing with the characters, and sometimes, it was hard to keep storylines straight!

I don't like Buck and Jack. At all. Or Fred. But I do LOVE to hate all three, so… In went Buck and Jack! Fred wouldn't have fit in.

Athena's song changed SO. MANY. TIMES. I couldn't think of just one for her, I love how she can sing and I wanted to just… run with it! Considered songs were Emotions by Mariah Carey, Jai Ho by The Pussycat Dolls, Paparazzi by Lady Gaga, Believe by Yolanda Adams, Disturbia by Rihanna and Heaven is a Place on Earth by Ultra Flirt. In the end, I went with Kids in America by LEN, because I think it fit better.

Roz and J.J. There's a pairing I LOVE! Will you see more of them? Well, that's more of a question for Ponytail, I think.

While everyone else has only one cute and cuddly li'l mini to worry about, Marlene has FOUR. Peanut, Roz, Cube and Renni. She ties with Mother Duck (Maddie), who has Lucky, Eggy, Lily and Nellie. Unless you count Maurice, who had to take care of Maurisa... and Julien... and when Julien forgot (most of the time), got to take care of J.J. And possibly also Mort.

This chapter was the first I wrote for this story.

Most animals don't have hair (they have fur), or blush (that I know of), or have arms (instead of flippers). So I'm EXTREMELY grateful that no one pointed that out and was particularly asinine about it. I said it, I know I did... but in a show that allows penguins to make T noises without teeth, I figured my minor misconceptions would be jim dandy.

I didn't own anything in this story, except for the plot, Roz, Renni, Cube, and Charlie. Everyone else either belongs to Ponytail (minis) or the creators of Penguins of Madagascar (Everyone else).


End file.
